Idle Days
by Frightened Rabbit
Summary: Hitomi is a 16y.o. half-Jap. girl from Touou high school. She has a lot of acquaintances but no real close friends. Standing at 5'7" and acting all mature she's viewed as an adult to herself and her classmates. She makes a deal with Aomine Daiki - lunch in exchange for his body, but will that grow into something bigger? Will they both start to change? Aomine x OC
1. Chapter 1

I hate teenage boys. All they think about is wasting their free time away playing, fighting, getting dirty, changing partners like disposable gloves...

Hitomi was walking along the riverbank that connected her school to the surburb she lived in. There were a few groups of boys having fun in the water after classes ended. It was an annoyingly hot summer day, but boys seemed to be having the best moments of their lives. Hitomi felt somewhat envious, she didn't have any close friends to fool around with like that. This feeling of constant loneliness gave her a fake feeling of maturity, a fact she would realize later on.

Touou high school didn't particularly stand out. The only thing that did stand out was Touou basketball club, or so they said but Hitomi couldn't care less. The reason she chose this school was painfully simple: it was very close to her house and Hitomi disliked having to move around a lot.

While it is a known fact that there were a lot of things Hitomi disliked in this world, the number of things she loved about this world prevailed. She loved people, loved the rain, poetry and all the sappy things ordinary girls enjoyed, but most of all she indulged herself in chocolate and other sweet things after a good noon nap.

The rooftop of the main school building was a rather popular yet restricted spot. That's why it was a perfect place to take a nap at. While on her cleaning duty, Hitomi once stole the key and made a replica of it making her the only student owner of the rooftop key at school. Since she didn't have any close friends to share that with, she decided to keep it a secret.

Having finished her bento in one go Hitomi rushed towards her next appointment - to the rooftop. The sky was innocently blue today, so the nap promised to be as soothing as ever. But having arrived at the rooftop, she felt something was different this time. There was something big lying on the highest spot on the roof. Hitomi went up the stairs and saw a dark-blue haired overly tanned boy sleeping there in his back with his arms supporting his head. A thin line of drool was coming out from the corner of his mouth. The boy seemed to be having a very nice dream. If not for his school uniform, Hitomi would've taken him for a university student, because his height reached at least 190 centimeters. It was the first time she saw such a tanned skin in Japan in her short life. Hitomi unconsciously stretched her hand to touch the boy's face but realizing what she was about to do removed it. The boy could be a delinquent for all she could know, and Hitomi didn't want to get into any unnecessary trouble.

Hitomi has forgotten for how long she watched the boy's face as he kept on sleeping soundly, and felt that sleepiness has gotten to her as well. Too sleepy to think about any possible danger, Hitomi lay on the ground a couple of steps away from the boy. Despite July, the wind was rather harsh today and her cardigan and short skirt were not enough to keep her warm on the cold floor of the rooftop. But, too lazy to go back to the classroom to take her P.E. jacket Hitomi fell asleep. She didn't remember what she dreamed of but it was somehow a very warm and gentle dream. It was so warm, Hitomi wanted to stay forever in that world even if that meant skipping all the classes today. Then suddenly the warm and fluffy feeling disappeared and a cold concrete-like feeling took its place. Hitomi opened her eyes. She forgot she fell asleep on the floor, but there was a more important fact she forgot about. Right in front of her a dark blue-haired boy was sitting cross-legged and stared at her with his riht hand supporting his head.

Then it suddenly came down to her, and she immediately sat up, fully awake now.

The boy stared at her with a half-sleepy half-indifferent look on his face.

- Is there something on my face? - Hitomi inquired.

The boy frowned at her reaction.

- You've got some nerve disturbing my sleep, - he groaned. - First sleeping on my arm, then waking me up with a punch to my face. - The boy's voice was deep, very deep and it resounded in Hitomi's heart. Or at least that's how the romanticist in her thought.

Hitomi opened her mouth to answer but couldn't find words, because apparently she was in the wrong here, because since she was cold she rolled over to that boy in her sleep to keep warm, and, what's more she accidentally punched him in her sleep as well. What a way to wake up, she smiled to herself and sympathized with the boy.

- This is my spot so that you know, - Hitomi chuckled.

- Huh? Who said that? Isn't that against the school rules? - the boy became more and more annoyed with what was going on.

- I'm the only one who has the key is me, so how come you're here? - Hitomi was amazed at herself for not having thought about it earlier.

- Connections.

The conversation certainly wasn't flowing smoothly.

- I don't know how you got the key but I discovered this place first, so the rooftop is mine, - Hitomi stood up and looked seriously in the boy's eyes.

- Haaaaa? I came here first, it's mine, so never come here again, - the boy menacingly warned Hitomi.

Hitomi felt herself tremble under his gaze but tried to hold her ground. - I dare you come here again, - Hitomi frowned. The boy didn't say anything, he only stared at her. Hitomi felt being crushed with that gaze and the only thing left for now was retreat. She turned away and left the rooftop, slamming the door as loudly as she could.

- Damn, and here I wanted to sleep until P.E.. How troublesome, - the boy scratched his head and yawned.

Walking to her classroom Hitomi was ticked off. Who was that guy? How dare he shoo me away from my secret spot? Hitomi puffed her cheeks and suddenly stopped. Just who is he?...

**E/N: Okay, writing on behalf of Aomine is a bit difficult since he doesn't talk much to strangers. I hope he didn't sound too OOC in this chapter, but that's only because the conversation that happened here was a rather cliche one. I'll try to make him sound as natural as possible in the next chapters, so please review! I also don't plan on making this story long, so I hope no one will be disappointed.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day has come, yet Hitomi was still hesitating whether she should go to the rooftop. Remembering the boy's burning gaze she wasn't stupid enough to look for trouble. But not going was the same as handing her favourite spot over to him without a fight, just the idea of it filled her with confidence. Having decided to eat her bento at the rooftop - a double portion of tamagoyaki, rice, pork cutlets and pickled vegetables - Hitomi, determined, headed there, secretly hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the boy again.

As she climbed the rooftop stairs, she sighed in relief - there was no one there. Being completely alone, Hitomi chose a rather inappropriate position to sit in while wearing a skirt and flopped onto the cold floor. She prepared her bento and looked around: the sun was blinding her eyes, so she couldn't see much but she could almost feel herself being charged with energy just from the warmth of the sun beams. Hitomi chewed on her favourite half-salty half-sweet tamagoyaki and giggled to herself, days like this are the best, afterall!

- What? You're here again?

Hitomi looked up at the direction of the voice and froze for a moment. It was that boy again, and what's more, he dared to talk to her in that annoyed tone again.

The boy sat not far from her and sighed loudly.

- How many times do I have to repeat myself? This is not your place. Leave, - the boy yawned but Hitomi ignored him.

- Hey, didn't you hear me?- OH! Food! - the boy's face suddenly beamed as he jumped back on his feet and came up to where Hitomi was sitting. Everything happened so fast, she couldn't even react, the boy swiftly stretched his arm and stole all the pieces of the cutlets that were left, stuffed them into his mouth and swallowed all in one go.

- Oi, what do you think you're doing? - Hitomi angrily tried to hide her bento box, still sulking about the only portion of meat she had.

- Th-this is delicious! - the boy traced his lips with the the thumb to check if there was any food left on his face and reached for the bento box again but Hitomi immediately moved away from him with her cheeks puffed.

- What? It's fine, isn't it? There's still too much food to eat for just one girl!

- Unfortunately for you, all this food is _barely_ enough for me to satisfy my hunger! - Hitomi stuffed a big handful of rice into her mouth.

The boy's face expression changed drastically. His innocent smile disappeared and a beast-like expression took its place but Hitomi didn't care anymore. How c-could he steal her food?! Come whatever, I won't give up my food! she thought. However, the boy turned away and lay down on the floor a step away from here, apparently sulking. "Ahhhhh, I'm so tiiiiired... I wanna eat... I wanna drink Cola... I wanna sleep..."

Just like an old geezer, Hitomi thought as she continued chewing the pork cutlet she already had in her mouth However, she could barely feel its flavour. What was this feeling? No, it wasn't fear, it subsided long ago. Curiousity? Not quite. It was excitement. For the first time in her life she felt excited, and the reason for her excitement was lying right next to her. She just wanted to kill some time, she told herself, what if it turned out to be interesting? Hitomi chuckled to herself.

- I know you. You're Aomine Daiki, aren't you? - In fact, Hitomi investigated this morning and was astonished. Astonished she could be so ignorant: the boy turned out to be her classmate, but she couldn't remember him, because he'd always sleep during class if he wasn't cutting it.

- Huh? - Aomine lazily opened one eye and looked at her.

- I'm your classmate! Yamada Hitomi. Don't you even remember faces of your own classmates? I sit right behind you! - Just how indifferent to his surroundings could this boy be?

To Hitomi's further annoyance, all the boy managed to say was "I see" and went back to sleeping. She was completely losing his attention.

- Ne, if, say, I agree to give you my lunch, how would you pay for it? - Hitomi turned to Aomine but no answer came from him.

Not quite realizing what she was doing, Hitomi put her bento on the floor and came to where Aomine was lying. She hesitated for a moment but then settled herself down on his hips. Now all the attention was hers - Aomine opened his eyes wide and stared at her in surprise.

- W-what are you doing? - he groaned.

- We're not done talking yet, are we? - Hitomi smiled seductively. - How about I offer payment for the food that would satisfy both of us? - She traced her finger along his cheekbone and down to his chest that was visible under the shirt.

Aomine's surprised face changed into a cunning grin as he seemed to catch on what Hitomi was trying to say.

- Heeeeeeeh, so you think you can have my body as payment for the lunch? - Trying to sound confident, in fact, Aomine didn't know how to deal with pushy women. Moreover, he didn't know how to deal with four-dimensional women, so his lack of restraint led to excitement as he unconsciously tightly gripped Hitomi's hips.

- Ouch! - Hitomi winced. But the smirk on her face never left her as she nodded in reply. God, she was excited. This man's look, his hands, the hotness of his body made her crave for him right here, right now. By the look of make-believe confidence on Aomine's face, Hitomi figured out that he must have never dated a girl, let alone slept with one. But she was the same. Who's gonna take his mask off first, she wondered as her hand touched Aomine's crotch through his pants. Aomine jerked in surprise and tried to push her hand away.

- I-idiot, what are you doing?! The joke ends here. Leave, - But Hitomi ignored him and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel his tanned skin under her fingertips. As she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she marveled at the view. Aomine was incredibly well fit, his broad chest made Hitomi want to embrace it. She touched his nipples with her hands and felt Aomine twitch again. He tried pushing her hands away again but stopped struggling as her lips landed a kiss on his chest. He just lay there, unmoved. Hitomi lifted her head to look at him only to find Aomine looking away dreamily.

- Girl should treasure her body more, - Aomine stopped struggling, but his serious look pierced right through Hitomi. She froze in confusion - is there even a single teenage boy that would refuse to have sex if offered? Hitomi slowly leaned to Aomine's neck and traced it with her tongue, waiting for his reply.

- If you wanna do it, I won't stop you'll have to follow my lead, - Aomine looked into Hitomi's eyes as he cupped the back of her head with his left arm and pulled her to him only to lock their lips in a gentle kiss.

Hitomi was trembling. But so was he. Not willing to lose their cool first, none of them commented on the other being nervous.

Aomine lifted Hitomi, still in his embrace, and laid her down on his uniform jacket. The last drops of hesitation disappeared when he saw Hitomi, with her blond hair already being a mess, her skin already pink and her lips swollen from kissing, all her look showing that what she wanted the most in this world was him. A thought that he won't be getting any sleep this afternoon crossed his mind but he, being a healthy teenage boy, couldn't care less at this moment. "C? No, these could be D. But then they don't look _that_ big. Oh well, l'll find out in a minute anyway".

"I'll have to find Sakurai for my bento later", was his last thought as he leaned in for another kiss.

**E/N: Nope, it's only the beginning. I don't think I'm gonna describe all the smutty scenes in details since it's not needed here, but please, let me know if you would like me to, I might reconsider it then. I hope each chapter will be a small surprise. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Hitomi was at the closest grocery store for tomorrow's breakfast. Although she lived with her parents, they didn't have time to make lunch for her, because both were very busy with work with her father being overseas most of the time. That left her alone with her mom. Mom was a doctor and barely came home because of her constant night shifts, when she did, she would sleep in. But despite all these obstacles Hitomi still considered her family to be more or less close to her family ideals. What should I cook, Hitomi wondered as she looked at the variety of vegetables in front of her. Amidst all the panting and moving she forgot to actually ask him about his favourite dishes. Hitomi blushed remembering what happened today at the rooftop.

_- Eh? Don't take it off, it's windy here! - Hitomi exclaimed as Aomine tried to take off her already unbuttoned blouse. Without saying a word Aomine held her waist with one hand and locked her hands with another as he took the shirt off. _

_- Shut up._

_- W-wha-? Idio-, - Aomine covered her mouth with his, savagely roaming with his tongue inside her mouth. For Hitomi there was no time to even think anymore. She was already breathing really hard when Aomine pulled away from their kiss for a breather. Hitomi looked at his deep dark blue eyes. At this very moment Aomine looked scary. Without saying a word, he continued ravishing her body, starting from her neck, breasts and all the way down. His mouth was hot, the tongue made her skin burn everywhere it touched, as if she was being eaten by a wild wolf._

_The moment he touched her soft skin under her panties, she was already wet. Seemingly satisfied with this, Aomine smirked as he spread her legs and pushed himself inside her. He thought he felt some kind of barrier inside but he didn't care now. Her insides were incredibly soft and she was probably even hotter than him. Hitomi let out a cry. She was not sure anymore if it was pain or pleasure. Aomine was hot and big inside her, it was a brand new sensation, as if the hole in her existence was filled._

_- Damn, it's so tight I'm about to come, - murmured Aomine as he furrowed his brows with his eyes closed first. He tried moving, first slowly, and watched Hitomi's face for the whole time. Hitomi moaned with each movement with her fingers clinging tightly to his muscular arms. - Heh, - Aomine smirked. You're about to come yourself, aren't you, he thought. He paused for a moment, making Hitomi open her eyes and look questioningly at him. Aomine's head went blurry, he couldn't hold himself back, and started moving rather roughly, however, he did not leave her body without attention as his hands touched everywhere and his mouth restlessly sucked on every inch of her skin. Hitomi let out a small cry again, not sure what was happening anymore. She held onto Aomine's arms and moaned until he swallowed her moans with his mouth. Feeling she was almost there, Hitomi started moving her hips to even fasten the pace. Aomine seemed to get the hint as he started moving even faster._

_- Ah... ah! - Hitomi let out a weak cry and her body started to tremble. Aomine clenched his teeth since the walls were so tight around him, he couldn't move at all. When Hitomi's trembling ceased, she just lay there on his jacket, her breathing was ragged. Feeling incredibly proud that he was able to lead a woman to such pleasure heights, Aomine got turned on even more. It took him only a few more thrusts to reach his peak as he tightly squeezed Hitomi's breasts and heavily breathed next to her ear. Hitomi felt Aomine's whole body jerk and then helplessly flop onto hers as she embraced his sweaty back._

Returning to reality Hitomi snapped back from the dreamy memory. She touched the lower part of her stomach, it still hurt a bit, and she figured a few days might pass before it fully heals, because Aomine definitely showed no restraint. Like a wild beast, she thought once again... And what do beasts eat?..

_Hitomi was still in the process of buttoning her blouse, when she heard the zipper sounds. She turned to Aomine who was already fully dressed. He tried to stuff something into his bag but it was so full, the zipper just wouldn't come together. When he took it out, Hitomi noticed that those where two photo albums of gravure idols. Girls on covers had huge breasts. Hitomi frowned, she did have a chest bigger than average but definitely not as big as those girls. Aomine didn't seem to mind being found out at all, since he continued trying to stuff those photo albums into his bag. He then looked at his uniform jacket which laid on the floor all ruffled and dirty and mumbled, I can't wear this, can I... He took out the photo albums and put his jacket in the bag instead, leaving the albums in his right hand._

_Aren't you at least a tiny bit embarassed, Hitomi thought as she stared at him._

_Aomine stood up. "Then starting tomorrow my lunch will be in your care", - without turning around he waved to Hitomi and left, with the look of complete victory written all over his face which Hitomi, fortunately, didn't see.. He didn't know sex could be as enthralling as basketball, he felt like women were like basketball opponents - the ability to satisfy one could prove to be a challenge, there were so many ways of doing so and he wanted to try them all.  
_

Back to present, Hitomi looked around. She could bet her life Aomine loved meat in any form, so she would cook something delicious with meat. Then meat it will be! Hitomi bought some beef and vegetables, and also some sweets for herself and went home.

I wonder if I could tell mom about it, on her way home Hitomi looked at the night starry sky. She and her mom had no problems discussing things that average parents would be embarassed to death to discuss with their children. But then again, she was sure her mother wouldn't approve of such unserious behaviour. But all the minor matters aside, what she wanted now was Aomine. She wanted to know everything about him: from his favourite color to the brand of sneakers he prefers. Is it even possible to have a normal conversation with him? Hitomi sighed.

The next morning Hitomi got a bit earlier than usual to try a new recipe. She was confident in her cooking skills, so she was successful right on the first try. Afterall, skills come with experience, she giggled. Now she had something to look forward to every day.

At school to Hitomi's slight disappointment Aomine wasn't there during the first period, he still wasn't there when the second period started. Hitomi started to think that he won't come today at all and that all her efforts were in vain, when the door opened loudly and Aomine came in.

- You're late, Aomine! - the teacher strictly reprimanded his student. Second period was English and Kinoshita-sensei was a soon-to-be-bald middle-aged man with rather conservative views on education, teenagers and life in general. Everyone tried to avoid any possible problems with him, because he would always ask to do some extra work after class until the student would beg him on his knees to let him go home.

... that didn't seem to bother Aomine in the slightest.

- Oh, yes, I am sorry, - he said monotonously as he went to his seat. At that moment his eyes met with Hitomi's but he indifferently looked away as if they didn't know each other at all. Hitomi was irritated. She did want to keep their weird relationship only to themselves but it didn't mean that he could flat out ignore her apart from their lunch time.

- Say that to me properly later. Come to the teacher's room after class, - Kinoshita-sensei told Aomine and continued his class.

"Tch", Hitomi could hear Aomine say. But wasn't their lunch break right after the second period? Does that mean I lost to Kinoshita-sensei? Hitomi thought in despair. Should I at least leave his bento here or he'll eat later? Hitomi poked Aomine but he was already asleep. He was sitting with a textbook in his hands, his right hand supporting his head, yet he managed to fall asleep in such position. Hitomi cursed to herself.

Aomine stormed out of the classroom right after the second period ended, leaving Hitomi alone and wondering what she was supposed to do with his portion. Not daring with so many people around to leave his bento on his desk, she took both bentos and went to the rooftop. It was pretty dull outside today. Looked like it could rain any time. Hitomi slowly ate her bento and waited for him to come, but he wasn't there even ten, fifteen, twenty minutes after the period ended. Hitomi was obviously sulking. Did Kinoshita-sensei really work him to death?... or did he simply forget about the deal they made? Hitomi looked at Aomine's bento which was carefully wrapped in a big handkerchief. The bell rang, so she had no choice but to come back to the classroom.

Next period was self-study, since the teacher was sick. Hitomi looked into the classroom and noticed Aomine wasn't there. Where did he disappear off to? Is he really skippng?

Hitomi reached her seat and opened the textbook, unmotivated. That was really depressing. It was probably the first time in her life she was rejected by a boy. Not that she had been in a relationship before anyway. Completely depressed she started reading the textbook. Right when she picked up the pencil, the heard the door open and saw Aomine rush in. He was obviously very annoyed.

"Damn that old geezer, making me do all kinds of dirty work," - she heard him mumble. A few moments later she him put a small piece of paper on her desk. It said: "You didn't forget about our deal, did you?" Hitomi scribbled "Your bento's in my bag."

"Then give it to me right now". "No. You have your side of the deal. When are you going to keep it? Maybe next time". She could hear Aomine ruffle his hair as he was seriously irritated right now and her cold replies only made it worse. "So troublesome. Our next period is P.E., right?". "It is...?" "Come to the storage house". Hitomi blushed at the words. Storage house? What did he plan to do there? As she was thinking, another note landed on her desk "Give me the damned lunch already". Hitomi checked the front - everyone seemed to be busy either talking or studying. She carefully took out the bento box and handed it to Aomine under the desk. Having opened the box in less than a second, Aomine stuffed his mouth with food Hitomi made.

- And the precious word is...? - Hitomi whispered to Aomine's ear as he was eating.

- Wuv wuff, - Aomine's mouth was too full to be able to pronounce any coeherent words. But on ecould easily guess he wanted Hitomi to shut up. Haah? And here I went through all the trouble of cooking it for you, Hitomi puffed her cheeks as she thought that. "Thanks". Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise. Was it her imagination or did she hear it right?

- Come again?

- Piss off, I'm eating, - Aomine filled his mouth once again. Hitomi smiled: although he looked grouchy, even Aomine knew sometimes how to behave like a normal human being.

After self-study ended Hitomi went to the changing room to prepare for P.E. Since it was summer, they had P.E. outside. Today she was secretly hoping it would rain, and they wouldn't have to do anything too tiring. She was really bad at sports, the only thing she liked was swimming. Water made her feel at ease, she felt as light as a feather when underwater. Hitomi loved swimming pool classes the most. However, today, unfortunately, it was a regular P.E. class.

The storage building was rather small and was located in the backyard of the school, right next to the old building that wasn't used anymore. It was also locked, and only teachers and sometimes responsible students had the keys to the house. Snatching the keys to the rooftop was piece a cake but it was a whole different story with the storage house which was valued a lot more, mostly due to all the sports inventory that was kept there. Hitomi touched the lock and to her surprise the door opened.

- Is anyone here? - Hitomi cautiously entered the house.

- Don't make me wait, - Hitomi jumped at these words and turned to the source - Aomine Daiki was standing behind the door inside the house, looking annoyed as usual.

**E/N: I wasn't planning on inserting smut in the story but I guess my imagination just runs wild, so I decided to insert a few smutty scenes. Actually there's more, but I decided to leave that for another chapter since otherwise it would be too long. Not sure if I properly managed to make Aomine look natural, because it's unknown how he'd behave if he were offered a female body for almost free ^^ Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**E/N: Next chapter will be up in around two days.**

Somehow, Hitomi lost all inspiration to involve in adult activities today. She looked at the window and solemnly looked at the huge gray clouds that were just about to explode with a thunderstorm. She turned to Aomine.

- Don't wanna. Not today.

Hitomi turned to leave but Aomine stopped her by embracing her whole body from behind. His left hand squeezed her breast while his right hand traveled right into her panties leaving Hitomi unable to move.

- Let me go. I said I don't want to today. You got your lunch, right? What else do you need?

- I'm not done exploring yet, - Aomine exhaled into her ear sending shivers all over her body.

- Exploring what?

- You, - he started moving his fingers insider her panties.

- M-mhm..! - Hitomi started trembling. She was not used to being touched there yet. Aomine's hand was big, strong but cold. But she felt it was gradually adjusting to her body temperature as his fingers continued moving.

Aomine pressed his face to Hitomi's neck and inhaled the scent of her skin. He then grabbed her waist and put her on the tennis table that was nearby. It didn't look dusty, apparently because it was being used quite often. Or that's what Aomine's guess would be if he had even the slightest bit of interest in table tennis. Without further ado he stripped Hitomi of her shorts and panties leaving them hang on her right leg. As she was about to sit up, he quickly pushed her back down. Hitomi instinctively closed her legs tightly. Aomine chuckled and, before she knew it, gripped her kness and yanked her legs up to her breasts.

- Don't- mmfmm! - Before Hitomi could finish her sentence, Aomine quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

- This is not the rooftop. Or you get turned on by others watching you?

Hitomi blushed in reply. He was right, the walls of the storage house were really thin, so there was no sound isolation at all. She had to be more careful. However...

- Ouch! - Aomine pulled his arm away in pain. - That hurt, don't bite me!

Hitomi puffed her cheeks. Serves you right. Aomine shook his hand and sighed.

- Where were we? - Aomine yanked Hitomi's legs once again and stared at the scenery before him. Hitomi covered her face with hands in shame. It's not just about being naked, it's about being naked right to every nook and corner of your body and soul. And Aomine was still fully dressed compared to her. However, Aomine was stronger than her, so all she could do was lay there and do what he wanted. At least for now.

Aomine leaned in and slightly licked the soft part of her body making Hitomi shake in response. Holding her feet by her hips, Aomine stood on his knees and licked her once again. Hitomi moaned. It was embarassing, incredibly embarassing, world's most embarassing moment. But it felt good. Aomine continued tasting her, moving his tongue up and down, inside and out, he sucked on every single spot she had there. The pace of his tongue movements rapidly quickened, making Hitomi squeal inside her head out of pleasure. His pace became quicker and quicker and finally Hitomi's body jerked in ecstasy, but Aomine's hands firmly held her thighs, not letting her move an inch away from him.

- Hm? And if I do this? - One of his hands let go of her thigh and the next moment he inserted two fingers inside.

- No... that's enough... stop it... I can't... - Hitomi was already breathing heavily. Aomine made his usual evil grin and starting moving his fingers. With nothing to hold on to, Hitomi grabbed the sides of the table. It was too much. He really was a beast. Just as she was reaching her peak again, she heard someone's phone ring. Suddenly the fingers stopped moving. "EHHHHHH?" Hitomi thought it was such a huge disappointment as she saw Aomine stand up and take his cellphone out of his school bag. He isn't going to answer it, is he?

- What is it, - Aomine answered the phone. - Make it quick. Shut up, I said it make it quick! - Aomine roared. Apparently the person on the other end was speaking too loud, because he moved the phone away from his ear. - There was no need to call me and tell me that you're coming to school tomorrow, are you stupid? - Yes., - Yes... - The conversation seemed to take forever, but Hitomi couldn't wait anymore. It's like she was drunk and needed more, much more. Still lying there on the table, she slowly put the hand over her soft spot and slowly started moving her fingers. It felt so good, she completely forgot about the guy.

- Like I was sayin- - surprised, Aomine stopped talking as he saw Hitomi. - I'm busy, - Aomine hang up immediately and turned the phone off. However, he didn't move an inch towards Hitomi. Instead, he stayed where he stood, watching her.

- You seem to be enjoying yourself, - Hitomi heard Aomine comment as she was finally done. His voice made her return to reality, she completely forgot about him. Hitomi sat up on the table and looked for her shorts, however a few seconds later she was put back down by Aomine. He lifted her shirt up and buried his face in her breasts while holding her hands, not letting her go.

- We're done for today! It's embarassing! Let go - ah! - Hitomi threw her head back as he sucked on her nipple. - I said we're done! - Hitomi tried to free her hands, but Aomine firmly held them in his.

- We're done when I say so, - he said to her breasts. Angry at him at first, Hitomi later gave in to the pleasure as she unbuttoned his shirt and undid the zipper on his pants. She caught herself thinking that she really loved that image of Aomine. Tanned, fit in a snow-white unbuttoned shirt with black pants unzipped, he looked godly. She was probably the only one who saw that and deep in her heart Hitomi hoped it would stay only between them, which later, unfortunately, turned out to be wrong. Hitomi put her arms around his neck and the last thing she remembered was Aomine's hot breath on her lips.

* * *

- It hurts, damnit! - groaned Aomine as Hitomi kicked him once they were done. - Wasn't that what you wanted?

- It's MY payment so I am the rules here! If I said I don't want, then we don't do it! - exclaimed Hitomi, flustered and still a bit angry at Aomine for acting on his own.

Aomine grinned.

- When you were coming for the fourth time, you didn't seem like you didn't want to do it.

Hitomi had nothing to say against his words. That guy, she thought, always playing with me as he wishes! Hitomi stormed out of the storage house without saying a word.

- It's a D, - Aomine said as Hitomi left. - Not bad, - he chuckled as he left the storage house right after her.

* * *

Thanks to Aomine, Hitomi was late for P.E. class and the teacher made her run three additional laps which annoyed her to no end. Aomine was doing one dunk after the other as if nothing happened. Aren't teachers supposed to be unbiased towards their students? Hitomi grumpily thought as she felt strength leaving her body after the third lap. She was not sporty at all, although she enjoyed watching it from time to time on tv. The storage house activities and running a few laps left Hitomi completely worn out, so she sat on the bench and tried not to fall asleep. As she was watching her class engage in various activities, her gaze unconsciously moved to Aomine. Touou basketball team was having fun competing with each other but none of the team members seemed to be excited about playing with him. Hitomi didn't know much about basketball but even an amateur like her could tell Aomine was really talented. The way he made all his dunks looked as if he were a feather flying around the court made even Hitomi watch his play without even blinking. The blond one - what was his name? ah, Wakamatsu - seemed to be irritated with something and started yelling at Aomine who completely ignored him at first. As Aomine turned to leave, Wakamatsu grabbed Aomine's shoulder which was apparently a very bad idea because before he knew it, Aomine jammed the basketball with full force into Wakamatsu's abdomen. Wakamatsu squatted on the ground as he wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. The captain, that weird glasses guy that spoke in Kansai-ben shooed Aomine away from the game, but the latter seemed to be totally unmoved by the hole situation. Hitomi wanted to give a good lecture to Aomine on his behaviour but remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him right now so she had to toss away the idea. Then it suddenly started raining and everyone was forced to go inside. Boys and girls divided and went to change.

- Ne ne, was that Aomine who made a ruckus today during P.E. again? - one of the girls asked the other in the changing room.

- It seems so. He doesn't seem to know how to behave at all! He's like a wild wolf! - the other girl exclaimed.

- I know, right! He's so scary. One day I wanted to ask him to pass me the test blank and he looked at me like he wanted to kill me! - another girl joined the conversation.

- And to think that he's the star of our school, - the first girl sighed. - He can't even study properly if Momoi-san isn't around. All he's got is his basketball talent and nothing else.

Other girls seemed to agree with what the first girl said.

Momoi... I completely forgot about her. For some reason, she was abscent at school for the last few days, so Hitomi forgot about the pink-haired basketball club manager who used to always hang around Aomine. Come to think of it, whom did he talk to on the phone today, Hitomi suddenly remembered. She could barely hear the voice on the other end, and she was too busy with... other things but she could hear the voice belonged to a female. Hitomi suddenly felt a wave of pure irritation engulfing her. What's the problem? Am I getting jealous here? She solemnly thought. Hitomi thought that it could take forever for such a basketball idiot to find a girlfriend, so she'd never even imagined Aomine being with another girl. How could I forget about Momoi... What if she becomes an obstacle?

Today was a really bad day, afterall, she thought as she left the changing room.

**E/N: My wild fantasies seem to be leading me off the route from time to time, but next is more of the plot ((if you could call it plot) to come and less smut (maybe none for a while). Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hitomi gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror in the morning. She couldn't fall asleep until it was almost time to get up and, as a result, she had dark circles under her eyes. Way to go, panda, she thought. With absolutely to desire to exist, let alone to cook, Hitomi made Aomine a bento. She herself could get through the day with just one apple.

Since she woke up earlier than usual, Hitomi decided to take a slow walk to school. Once outside, she frowned: the sun seemed to shine as brightly as ever. What a traitor, Hitomi mumbled to herself as she looked down.

First period was English. Being half-Japanese, English was Hitomi's specialty. Never in her life has she ever actually studied for English. She seemed to have a natural affinity towards languages and couldn't help but be rather cocky about it. Whenever asked to copy her homework or to help with the question, she would claim that the person must be really stupid to ask her such simple questions. The word about her arrogant attitude soon spread all over class and other classes too, since she was infamous for being the only half-Japanese at this school. Such unwanted attention dampened her motivation sometimes. However, she thought she did have a valid reason for her behaviour, because she really seemed to know English better than even her teacher which made classes boring for her.

This time was no exception. Not even paying attention to her teacher's ramblings, Hitomi dreamily stared at Aomine's wide back as he obviously tried not to fall asleep right away even though the day has just started. Every few seconds his head seemed to fall down, and he would wake up at the feeling of it and sit straightly again. This has been continuing for a few minutes, so Hitomi couldn't help but find it amusing. She giggled to herself thinking that despite his huge height and wide build, Aomine was still just a kid that always procrastinated both in and outside the class.

Her melancholic thoughts were interrupted with a slight kick to Aomine chair which stood close to her desk.

- Jeez, Aomine-kun, don't sleep! Stay awake and make notes at least just this once! - a pink-haired girl who was sitting on Aomine's left loudly muttered. Aomine woke up instantly and hissed at her.

- What are you doing, idiot? Lemme sleep, I don't need your lecturing right now.

- Then do as you wish! I won't help you! - Momoi grumpily looked away towards the window as she pretended not to care about Aomine anymore. The latter didn't seem to be bothered in the least. Never caring about the class or the teacher, Aomine put his arms on the textbook and buried his head there.

Something stung. Hitomi could feel it. Was it her imagination? Momoi's existence seemed to trouble her a lot more than she had expected and she felt a sharp needle of what looked like jealousy pierce her heart. Looking at Aomine's back, steadily breathing as he fell asleep, Hitomi wondered how close those two were. No no no, there's no way I can ask HIM about it. This idiot probably doesn't even know the meaning of dating. But the possibility was always there. Afterall, she's never once seen Momoi date anyone at school despite the fact that she was most likely the most popular girl here. When you add the fact that she actually had brains, it made her twice as attractive. And that chest... Just how much cabbage did she eat everyday? The more she thought about it the more anxious she felt. Hitomi gathered her courage and decided to ask Aomine about Momoi during lunch. Aomine ignored her in class as usual. He either didn't find it necessary to pay attention to Hitomi when not on duty, or he simply wasn't your ideal conversation partner which was a fairly reasonable explanation as well.

After the second period Hitomi flew to the rooftop right away, glowing with anticipation.

- What took you so long? I'm starving.7

Once at the rooftop, Hitomi heard a familiar voice lazily say. She could hear her heart beating very well. t beat faster and faster. She had to ask, she had to.

- You won't die if you wait for just five minutes, or are you this weak? - Hitomi gave Aomine his bento and smirked as she looked him in the eye.

- Shut up, - looking away, Aomine grabbed the box set and started eating. Hitomi took the apple out of her bag and took a bite. Despite having not eaten anything, Hitomi wasn't hungry at all. She felt she could choke on the apple instead.

- What's up with the apple? - Aomine glanced for a second at her poor lunch as he continued on greedily swallowing his own.

- Felt like eating an apple, - Hitomi looked away after taking another bite.

They conversation today certainly wasn't going well. Or was it only Hitomi's imagination? How did she talk to Aomine yesterday? Hitomi frantically tried to remember but couldn't, and it made her more and more nervous and conscious of him.

- Say, about today. - Aomine looked at the watch on his wrist. I have a game I have to play after school today, so wait for me until after the game's finished at the station at 7pm.

Hitomi stared at him in surprise.

- And what about right now?...

- There are only two minutes left, and I haven't finished my food yet, - Aomine wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he spoke.

- Fuuuuun, - Hitomi glanced away. What the heck? Making your own rules here again.

The atmosphere grew heavy.

- ... is Momoi-san going with you? - Hitomi quietly asked and looked down at the concrete floor.

- She's the manager, - Aomine replied.

- You've been friends with her forever, right? Why do you never eat together?

- It's troublesome.

- Then has she ever asked you to join her?

- She did.

- Did you go?

- Yes.

- Why?

- She cooks well.

This whole one-sided conversation started to get on Hitomi's nerves since Aomine didn't seem interested in the topic of the conversation at all, moreover she was one hundred percent sure he didn't understand the reason at all. Aomine wasn't smart enough to get the hint, so she had to be straightforward with her thoughts. No no no, what if he gets angry and stops coming here? No way, I don't want that. But what if he stops coming here because Momoi's at school now? That's even worse. But it's not like I can win against his childhood friend. But what if I try to? Have they slept together? What do they think of each other? What if-

- Aomine-kuuuun?

Hitomi's thoughts were abruptly interrupted and she returned to reality. While she was drowning herself in self-confusion, her arch-enemy walked in on the scene of the two eating lunch peacefully together.

- Arara, how unusual, - Momoi cunningly smiled. - Aomine-kun never talks to any other girls apart from me. Where did you get that bento? Did you steal it from Sakurai-kun again?

- Not your business, - Aomine grumbled in reply as he stuffed his mouth with the last pieces of the huge riceball that was in his lunch today. However, Momoi didn't seem to need to hear his answer at all as she went on:

- That thing aside, the game is today. It starts at 4 p.m. You're going, right? - Whenever it came to basketball, Momoi always looked dead serious.

- I am, - Aomine replied matter-of-factly. But Satsuki didn't seem to be content with his answer.

- You know we can't afford to play without you. It's Ki-chan, afterall.

- Yeah, - Hitomi thought Aomine looked gloomy for a moment but it could have been just your imagination. Who is that Ki-chan? Another girl?

- I brought you the information on Ki-chan, - Momoi took out a bunch of papers out of the bag and handed over to Aomine, however the latter ignored her completely.

- Satsuki, don't be an idiot, - It was the first time Hitomi heard Aomine sound so serious.

- B-but, Aomine-kun! It's Ki-chan we're talking about! Everyone's already gotten their data on the whole team!

- I don't need any data to win. The only one who can beat me is me alone! - There it goes. Aomine's devilish grin showed itself.

Not moved by his catchy phrase even a bit, Momoi puffed her cheeks, and went away. Hitomi had to hand it to her, her way of dealing with Aomine was neat. No... it felt natural. Is that the result their childhood friendship ended up with? Hitomi wondered.

- Fine, at 7 at the station, - Hitomi stood up. She's made her resolve to stand up against all the possible obstacles. She was not ready to give up on her leisure time just yet.

- Yeah, - Aomine took out a photo album with a gravure idol on the cover and started reading it, leaving Hitomi with no choice other than to return to the classroom. Silence came crushing on her like a rock, anxiety grew into irritation, and it pulled her to the ground as if she was drowning with a rock attached to her foot. Unsure of what to say anymore, Hitomi left.

* * *

It seemed a whole eternity had passed before it was time for the meet-up. Or the hook-up? The dirtiness of the thought made Hitomi giggle. Having spent a few hours outside walking around the town, Hitomi arrived at the promised place 30 minutes early. It has already started getting dark but it was still crowded with all these adult people going home from work. Hitomi envied them a bit - having complete freedom over your life and your budget - isn't it nice? She wouldn't have to worry about the curfew what her parents would think if she didn't come home at all. The more crowded it was, the lonier she felt. Everyone was going on with their lives at their own pace, having their own goals, precious partners. But where was she headed to? Hitomi didn't know. It's just that whenever she'd look at her future, the only thing she'd see would be a huge black hole with nothing on the other side. How does one create a goal? What moves one to reach that goal? Probably due to her natural immaturity or lack of real-life experience Hitomi couldn't find the answer no matter how desperately she tried. But at least there was one thing she knew for sure: she will forget about all these silly ideas in a bit while enjoying her extracurricular activities with Aomine. The prospect of that made her giggle to herself once again.

Hitomi glanced at her watch. It was already almost 7, he's almost late. Maybe he passed by unnoticed? Hitomi looked around. She then walked from one exit to another and tried to spot anyone who looked like Aomine. It was no easy job to do, no matter how much she wanted to see him, his peculiar appearance made it difficult to confuse him with an average Japanese man. Hitomi sighed but as she was about to get herself under another wave of depression, she heard a familiar voice not from afar. Hitomi frantically looked for it here and there and finally spotted him.

Hitomi was grinning like crazy as she stood on her toes to wave to him to make him notice her:

- Aomi-, - however, her hand suddenly stopped as she saw pink-haired Momoi Satsuki walk next to Aomine.

- ... that's why I told you to read Ki-chan's data!

- Are you an idiot? I clearly told you I don't need it to win! Wasn't our school's victory an obvious proof of it?

- But things COULD turn ugly if you didn't pay attention even just for a second! - Momoi was almost yelling making the bypassers look at her in irritation.

- Like hell it would with his current level! - Aomine suddenly raised his voice and quickened the pace.

- Hey, w-wai- Oi, Aomine-kun, where are you going? Our houses are that way! - Momoi pointed in the direction opposite of the station.

- I have stuff to do, go on without me, - Aomine tiredly scratched his neck and quickly went away.

- Aomine-kun, you idiot!, - Momoi exclaimed loudly in the middle of the street as she walked home alone.

* * *

Having come just on time, Aomine looked around to see if Hitomi had already arrived. He bought an ice cream and ate it while waiting for Hitomi. Five minutes have passed, ten, thirty, one hour, but there was no sign of Hitomi around.

- Damn, - Aomine bit on the stick that was the only remnant of the ice cream he just ate. He looked at the crowd which had already become smaller by the time the clock rang 8pm. She ditched him. Incredibly pissed at that thought alone, Aomine was overdrawn with the confidence to find her. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find her. He didn't remember how had passed since he arrived at the station, but this was it.

- Tsk, - Aomine loudly showed his disappointment and left the sight.

Little did he know that this whole time Hitomi was there, hiding behind the station wall, squatting on the ground with her face buried in her hands, crying. Whether it was frustration, stress or jealousy, she didn't know. But one thing she knew for sure was she had to quit this kind of wrong relationship.

**E/N: Sorry for abandoning the series! I have some free time now, so I'll upload more very soon! Please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

- Ah... ah... ah!...

- Ugh...

After school, the debt was given back to her. For how long have they been like this today already? Unable to think anymore, Hitomi wrapped her hands around Aomine tightly, making him quicken the pace. Aomine winced.

- Not so fast.

- Hn... ah.. mm? - as if unable to comprehend his words, Hitomi glanced at him questioningly.

Aomine looked away.

- During the last match it seems I injured my knees.

For some reason disgusted with Aomine bringing up that day, Hitomi grabbed Aomine by his shoulders and managed to push him down on his back, the latter didn't even have time to be surprised.

- W-wha- Ugh! - Not giving him time to talk, Hitomi pushed him back inside her. It was her first time riding him, since it was next to impossible to overpower Aomine and push him down. First slowly, searching for the best angle, she then quickened the pace. Aomine looked at her in surprise but didn't object, instead, he put his arms around her waist and controlled her movements, sucking on her nipples from time to time. As she was nearing her climax, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed Aomine's face into her breasts. She could feel his hot breathing against her skin. His hot lean skin was covered with sweat as she cupped his neck with her hands in bliss.

- Ngh...! - Hitomi's body shivered as she finished, her nails digging into Aomine's neck. Still breathing in her scent as his face was still in her breasts, Aomine heard her heartbeat. It was beating violently, almost abnormally. But he could surely pair it up with his own, he thought as he lifted Hitomi up nudging her to continue moving because he wasn't done yet. Hitomi was so drowsy the last thing she wanted to do in this world was to move her body, but the idea of topping this guy made her want to finish it. She softly pushed him down again and leaned in. Resting her hands upon his arms, Hitomi passionately kissed Aomine and started moving again. Her pace was so fast, she didn't leave him a choice but to come only a few seconds later. Watching his face expression change to an incredibly innocent one as he moaned, Hitomi couldn't help but that was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Having lost all strength, Aomine just laid there, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He felt something wet and warm against his cheek. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was obviously impossible at this very moment. The softness of Hitomi's lips calmed him down and desperately clung onto his consciousness, trying not to fall asleep.

- So soft, - he thought. Not opening his eyes, he touched Hitomi's cheek with his hand gently.

- Why didn't you come yesterday?

He felt Hitomi's body freeze as she heard the question. The warm lips withdrew from his face but Aomine grabbed her waist with his hand. He didn't want to her to escape. Hitomi understood his intentions and stayed in top of him, silent.

- Did something happen? - Hitomi's heart skipped a beat. Aomine sounded sleepy but he was serious.

- Nothing did. I was just busy. Since I don't have your number, I couldn't tell you in advance, - Hitomi looked away. She was blushing like crazy and prayed that Aomine wouldn't open his eyes right now. But her eyes became round as she turned to look at him only to see him stare menacingly at her. However, he was different today. Cheated on me and felt guilty? Hitomi shook her head. No, it definitely wasn't the case. This guy definitely has no idea what guilt is, let alone being faithful to just one woman.

- These things aside... - Hitomi leaned in and traced Aomine's lips with her tongue. - One more round? - she chuckled.

- No, not today, - said Aomine after a pause. He winced in pain again as he tried to bend his knees.

- Oh, I see. Well, until tomorrow then, - Hitomi abruptly stood up and started dressing herself. Never taking his eyes off her, Aomine sat up and reached for his cell. - Gimme your number.

- Huh? - Hitomi froze in surprise as was putting the skirt on.

- You said you couldn't contact me, right? This way I'll be able to find you whenever needed, - Aomine waved his cellphone.

Hitomi threw him her cellphone.

- Suit yourself, I don't know how to do it.

- Why can't you be a little more woman-like, jeez, - Aomine grumbled as he caught her phone. - There you go, - he returned it back to Hitomi after having pushed a few buttons. - Don't call me at night though.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at that. What are you, a kid? - she thought.

* * *

Despite her emotional outburst the day before, she still ended up doing it with Aomine again, Hitomi thought. her feelings were a mess. She wanted to know what kind of relationship he had with Momoi. She was dying to know. But she couldn't bring herself to ask him. He would definitely tell her the truth in his usual blunt way, but Hitomi wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer. She knew they had to stop this but the moment she saw him in class this morning, she couldn't think of anything but him for the whole day, and once their classes were over she rushed to the rooftop as fast as she could. What did Aomine think about their relationship? Had he ever spared a thought about it? Hitomi wondered. Afterall, that guy was impossible to read, since his face expression went from expressionless to annoyed. She didn't seem him smile even once.

- Oh, my bad! Are you okay? - A girl worriedly looked at Hitomi as the two bumped into each other in the school hall.

- Ah..? Um, yeah, I'm fine, - was all Hitomi could manage after she that the girl was no other than Momoi Satsuki.

- You.. you're Hitomi-chan from our class, right? - Momoi asked coyly. - Say, Hitomi-chan, I'm looking for my friend right now, could you, please, help me? I'm not sure if you know him though, since his presence is scarce in class... - Momoi pondered.

But Hitomi knew very well whom she was talking about. In fact, they separated just moments ago, and she was pretty sure the guy stayed at the rooftop for a nap. Moreover, she wasn't even sure he remembered to put his clothes on, since he looked pretty tired.

- Um... okay... - Unable to refuse such a bright smile, Hitomi ended up agreeing to help the person she wanted to see the least.

- That's wonderful, Hitomi-chan! - Momoi grabbed her shoulders and exclaimed. - His name is Aomine Daiki, he's tall, tanned, with dark blue hair! He always stands out, so I'm sure you'll realize it's him when you seem him!

- Uh.. okay, - Hitomi looked away. Don't say his name with so much affection, stupid, she thought to herself. Annoying, annoying, so annoying.

Momoi and Hitomi decided to separate: Momoi went to the sports hall, and Hitomi went to the rooftop right away. An idea to fake-help Momoi crossed her mind but since the girl was almost begging her to bring the guy to train, she had no choice.

He was right there sleeping just like she predicted. Hitomi squatted next to him and looked at his sleeping face. Just like a kid, she thought. Aomine's mouth was slightly open with saliva running down from the corner of his mouth. Hitomi gave him a slight peck on the cheek, trying not to wake him up but failed. The moment her lips touched his face, a hand grabbed her and she was pulled in to him.

- Let me go, - Hitomi tried to struggle but it was futile. Whether dreaming or not, Aomine was very strong.

- Uh-huh, stay put, - Aomine mumbled as he wrapped both his arms around her.

- Momoi-san has been looking for you. She said you need to go to train with the team, - unable to move, talking was the only option left for Hitomi.

- Dun' wanna.

Aomine's words made Hitomi blush. As she was lying on his chest, she could hear his steady heartbeat, she could feel the warmth of his body and firmness of his muscles. He seemed so relaxed, and this sensation seemed to be passed over to her as she closed her eyes obediently. Hitomi didn't know how much time had passed like that until she heard the footsteps far away. She tried to stand up, but Aomine was sound asleep and his grip was impossible to loosen. Hitomi started to panick.

- Aomine-kun! Someone's coming! Quick! Let me go! - she tried to set herself free, but Aomine was in no hurry.

- So annoying. Who cares, - he muttered.

- It... it could be Momoi-san! - Hitomi's voice started to shake, seeing them like this was the last she wanted Momoi to do. But luckily, this seemed to work on Aomine as he opened his eyes.

- Tsk. I forgot she was looking for me. Dang, could've jus' called me. Why all the fuss, - Aomine growled. He stood up still holding onto Hitomi. - I don't have anything to train for with those weaklings. I'd better get naked with you again, - he said into her neck before pressing his lips against it.

- Huh...? Wai- No! Listen to what people say! Someone's coming! - Hitomi tried her best to push him away but to Aomine all of it seemed like a small kitten trying to break free. However, he loosened his grip on her and stood up.

- Quit nagging. It's annoying. I'm going, he took the bag and at the same time the door opened and Momoi made an appearance.

- Ah! This is where you were! I've searching for you for an hour! - Momoi exclaimed angrily.

- Shut up, Satsuki. You're too loud. You could've just called me, - Aomine snapped back.

- I did! A bazillion times! But you never picked up! Why does one need a cellphone if he doesn't even answer it?! - Momoi seemed to be very pissed right now. But she quickly calmed herself down and continued. - Today's training session is very important. Go and train with everyone, Aomine-kun!

- It's too troublesome. Why would I need to train with some weaklings like them.

- Don't say that! They're your teammates! You have to show up once in a while! You need to do some light training, otherwise, I won't tend for your injured knees for the whole night ever again!

Huh? What did she just say? Hitomi looked dumbfounded at Momoi and then at Aomine.

- No one asked you. You did so out of your own volition. It has nothing to do with me, - Aomine mumbled.

The two continued arguing but Hitomi couldn't hear them anymore since Momoi's voices continued ringing in her head. For the whole night? Does that mean she stayed in Aomine's room for the whole night? Hitomi looked helplessly at Aomine but the latter looked away.

- I... I'd better get going, - Hitomi grabbed her back and started walking towards the door.

- Oi! See what you've done, Satsuki? Go back and don't bother me with this stupid training again! - Aomine roared.

- What? - Momoi was completely clueless about what was going on. - Fufu, - but seemed to be getting an awfully wrong idea about it. - Could it be that Aomine-kun knows Hitomi-chan? - Momoi giggled.

- You're disgusting.

- Say, Aomine-kun, what's your relationship with Hitomi-chan?

- It's not your business.

- But isn't she one adorable girl?

- Like hell she is! - Aomine finally snapped but the one who stormed out from the rooftop was Hitomi. She ran as fast as she could but it still felt she wasn't fast enough. Hitomi left school and ran all the way home until a small park where she helplessly plopped into the swing. Tears ran down her face. Momoi's and Aomine's voices ringing in her head. "I tended for your wounds for the whole night!" "Like hell she's adorable!" Damnit, damn it! Hitomi punched her knee with a fist. It hurt, it hurt so much she couldn't breath. Despite Momoi calling out to her, Hitomi still ran away from the rooftop. She wanted to escape, to run away somewhere far, where neither of the two would find her. Where she would be able to keep her cool. But it didn't work. She couldn't. It hurt like hell. Tears kept pouring down and she couldn't stop them. Her throat hurt. But everywhere he touched felt hot. Hitomi finally opened her eyes and looked at her hands, swollen from hitting her own knees.

This was the first time in her whole life that Yamada Hitomi, 16 years old, had fallen in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Hitomi returned home late in the evening, but there still was no one to say "I'm home" to. The house was dark. Having bought a convenience store bento, Hitomi went to her room right away. Her room was on the second floor and it was quite spacious for a kid.. Since she was taller than your average Japanese girl, she demanded her parents buy her a bigger bed, but, in fact, she just loved sleeping on huge beds alone. Nothing made her feel better than a good night's comfortable sleep. However, right now it was the last thing on her mind. Hitomi bent down on her knees and reached under her bed. It's been over year since she stole a bottle of sake from her dad's savings. She wasn't an avid drinker, but decided to keep the bottle just in case, since her father wouldn't drink it unappreciatively anyway.

Despite her stomach growling, Hitomi couldn't bring herself to eat anything. She felt sick. Leaving the bento half-finished, she opened the bottle of sake. She had tasted it before, so she knew she should've warmed it up at first but she didn't care. Hitomi gulp half of the bottle down in one go. The only thing she needed right now was to return to how she used to be - oblivious to all these feelings. Hitomi fell down on the bed and stared at the ceiling with stars she loved so much. She knew that her problems must be equal to nothing in this vast space, she's one of thousands, millions of teens that get to experience unrequited first love. But it didn't make it any easier for her. It still hurt. No matter how small she was in this world, no matter how average she was, at this very moment she thought her feelings could engulf the whole planet and leave nothing.

"Why on earth did I end up with such an idiot..."

Hitomi couldn't get rid of Aomine's image, his serious look when he asked her if something was wrong this morning. For a second there she really thought he cared. But it was impossible, sex was all that there was between them, nothing more and nothing less. Shallow girls didn't deserve happiness, did they? Girls like Momoi always get the spotlight. Anywhere. They deserve the best. Hitomi covered her face with her hands. Then it was my own mistake for getting tangled in this whole story. Gonna call it quits. Tomorrow for sure. Hitomi reached for sake to finish the bottle, and then fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning she was woken up by the alarm. Hitomi realized she fell asleep in her uniform and with an empty sake bottle in one hand. What a way to spend time for a young girl, she thought. Her head hurt like crazy, and she couldn't get up from the bed so Hitomi decided to skip classes today. Judging by the complete silence either no one was at home or her mom was sleeping after her night shift. Either way, she wouldn't be reprimanded if she decided to stay at home.

Around 12 p.m. she heard her cellphone ring and it turned out to be Aomine, most likely wondering where his bento was, but Hitomi didn't pick up the phone. He was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. With her head still spinning because of last night's sake, Hitomi fell asleep again. She dreamed of school of Momoi. "I'm sorry Hitomi-chan. You're so cute but my boobs are bigger than yours, so Dai-chan's mine!". "I don't think you're cute, but Satsuki is". ...Huh? Hitomi's eyes opened wide and she was breathing heavily as she woke up from this horrible dream. It looked like her jealousy haunted her more than she imagined. Hitomi got up and looked at her own reflection in the mirror and almost screamed. Her face was swollen, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, she looked like one big ugly tomato. It was time for a bath. Hitomi loved baths the most, she could spend hours there until the water turned cold and often resulted in her catching a cold. Hitomi stepped out of her room and noticed that the door to her parents' bedroom was closed, which meant that no one was at home. Her mom probably stayed at the hospital again. Abnormally used to that, Hitomi went towards bathroom.

* * *

- Buwaah! Nothing beats freshly brewed green tea after a bath, afterall! - she exclaimed after drinking a cup of hot green tea while sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel. At that moment she heard the doorbell ring. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone at all. Both her parents were at work, and their relatives would always notify them before visiting. Damnit, must be some salesman again, Hitomi thought as she unwillingly put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. The doorbell rang again. And again. And again. And again and again and again and again.

- Damn, what the hell? You're annoying! - Hitomi thrust the door open and froze.

- Yo.

- Last night's sake must have went wrong at some point, - Hitomi mumbled, because she couldn't believe her own eyes. Aomine was standing at her doorstep as nonchalant as ever.

- No hello for me, huh, - Aomine frowned as he invited himself inside the house. Hitomi could only watch him come in.

- How do you know where I live? - that was the only question she could think of as she closed the door.

- Satsuki has connection everywhere, so it was a piece a cake. So? where's your room? - Aomine turned at Hitomi.

- Second floor, the first door on your left... Wait! Don't just barge in uninvited! - Hitomi ran after Aomine who was surprisingly very quick to reach her room. Hitomi desperately tried to remember if there was anything in her room he shouldn't see. Thankfully, I threw the bottle away in the morning, she sighed in relief.

- Your room looks... normal, - Aomine noticed.

- How rude! Sorry for not standing out! - Hitomi snapped back.

- No, I mean... aren't girls' rooms always full of stuffed toys, pink stuff and all that glittery trash? - Aomine ruffled his hair in thought.

- Where did you get that sick idea from? - one surprise after another, Hitomi didn't even know how to react. Meanwhile, Aomine put his bag on the floor and set next to her bed.

- Satsuki's room is like this. Add there a good dozen of basketball players posters, and you get the overall idea.

Hitomi immediately remembered what happened yesterday.

- Don't compare me to Momoi-san, - she said quietly but Aomine didn't seem to hear her.

- Anyway, why didn't you tell me beforehand, you wouldn't be coming today? It was quite troublesome to find something to eat. I told you to call me if anything came up, didn't I? - Aomine sighed.

- I have no obligation to tell you about every step I take, - Hitomi answered in a matter-of-fact tone and sat not far from Aomine.

- But we do have an agreement, don't we? - Aomine turned to her with a smirk. - If you don't follow your part of the deal, I won't follow mine.

- So you came here because of the agreement? - Hitomi stared at the floor.

- No, today I thought I could give you special service and you could cook for me afterwards, - Aomine leaned closer.

- W-what? I never asked you to! Why do I have to cook for you every single day? I'm tired of this! I don't want to do it anymo-! - Hitomi stopped in the middle of sentence as Aomine softly touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

- I want to do it on the bed this time, - he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. Drawn in by Aomine's familiar scent, Hitomi gave in for a kiss. This guy did nothing to be liked by women, yet he had no idea how seductive he was. The scent of the shaving cream that still lingered after his morning shower, mixed with his unique scent pulled Hitomi in. Aomine picked up the pace as they were kissing and pushed his tongue inside Hitomi's mouth. It was hot and wet. Today he wasn't as insatiable as usual but Hitomi couldn't give in, not this time.

- W-wait. Don't. Don't touch me, - she tried to push away Aomine who was already ravishing her neck. But all her tries were unsuccessful. She was trapped between the bed and the body of this healthy young man. - I said don't! Hitomi exclaimed loudly.

- It's fine it's fine, isn't it? You'll feel good in a bit, - Aomine whispered to her neck. He then lifted her up and put her on the bed, lying on top of her, making it impossible to escape.

- Don't... don't touch me. Don't touch me with the same hands you touch another woman, - At Hitomi's words Aomine lifted his head only to see her cry.

- O-oi, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? - Aomine had no idea how to deal with crying girls, and all his savage-like nature disappeared without a trace. But Hitomi only covered her face with her hands and continued to cry. Aomine laid there, clueless about what was going on.

- You know, what did you mean by 'another woman'? - Aomine suddenly asked. Hitomi hid her face in her hands completely and murmured.

- You touch Momoi-san like that as well, don't you? If only I knew you were dating someone, I wouldn't have-, - Hitomi started crying again.

- You... And why on earth did you conclude that I was dating Satsuki? Moreover, it's gross, just the thought of it, - Aomine's face distorted in disgust. - It's just a rotten bond that is always with me wherever I go. I've never thought of... things like... dating her... or anything, - Hitomi could see through her fingers Aomine blush slightly.

- And the thing I said yesterday... It's... you know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I only said it because I was irritated, - Aomine stuttered and it made Hitomi giggle.

- So cute, - Hitomi chuckled.

- C-cu-... Who is? - being completely tsundere Aomine exclaimed. At this moment everything seemed like it had to be, and Hitomi felt happy. She didn't care about a love confession or bonding, there was just one thing she knew for sure, she didn't want to lose that warmth. She sat up on the bed and put her hands around him.

- Then how about we continue while you're still cute? - she giggled.

- Shut up, don't call me that! - Aomine groaned but still wrapped his hands around her in response. He pushed her back and kissed her deeply.

- When are your parents coming home?

- After midnight, - Hitomi blushed as the pair of dark blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul.

- Then we have a lot of time, - Aomine chuckled and took Hitomi's shirt off. His long slender fingers touched her breasts, and the sensation of it made Hitomi moan. He pulled her nipples slightly as if to see her reaction. Satisfied with the face Hitomi was making, Aomine started making his way down to the stomach with the kisses. Hitomi heard something vibrate. It was a cellphone. But it wasn't hers.

- It's your phone, - she said quietly, but Aomine only made a "who cares" face and continued kissing her body. The phone kept ringing.

- Damn, who's that? - Aomine grumbled as he reached for the phone.

- Oh, Tetsu. Long time no see. I see... What? Where? Crap, I'll be there, - Aomine seemed stressed as he pulled away from Hitomi.

- Where are you going? - Hitomi looked at him, astonished.

- Business.

- What kind of business could allow you to stop midway and leave? - Hitomi couldn't hide her frustration.

- Satsuki and I had an argument today. She ran away after that. I just got a call telling me where she is, - Aomine took his back and turned to leave.

- Wait!... So... that's it? - Hitomi sat on the bed refusing to believe her own ears.

- What do you mean? I'll be back once I bring her home.

You really don't get it Aomine-kun, do you, unless I say it flat out loud.

- You can't have everything in this life. If you leave now for Momoi-san, don't come back again. Hitomi's serious look surprised Aomine.

- Don't be so serious, it's just a small argument, - Aomine tiredly said.

- You can't leave one girl to run afer another.

- Who's running after whom?

- Aomine-kun, I'll say it once again. If you live to look for Momoi-san now, our agreement ends here.

Aomine looked away.

- It's already dark. She's an airhead, she always gets involved in something dangerous. Sorry.

With this Aomine left Hitomi's room and she could hear the entrance door close a few seconds later.

Hitomi continued sitting on the bed, shocked.

What was that noise?

Oh, it was the sound of an empty heart.

**E/N: Just so that you know. Stuff that happens in this story fits into the actual real plot of Kuroko no Basuke. Aomine's match with Kise where he injured his knees happened, and Kise cried when Kaijou lost. After that, Momoi found out that Aomine had injured his knees and told their coach about it. The coach banned Aomine from playing any matches in the season. Aomine found out it was Momoi who ratted on him and made a scene, calling Momoi ugly. Momoi burst into tears and ran away to Seirin.**


	8. Chapter 8

Since she couldn't skip anymore, Hitomi had to go to school the next day. The route she directed her thoughts at seemed to be working fine as long as she didn't see anything that could even slightly shatter her concentration. In fact, she was concentrating so hard, she forgot what she was concentrating for from time to time. She decided it would be the best to pretend those feelings never happened, and continue living like she used to - unnoticed. But all her determination went down the drain the moment she met Momoi at the lockers.

- Hitomi-chaaan! - Momoi exclaimed. - How have you been? I didn't thank you properly for the other time when you helped me find Aomine-kun! - Hitomi pulled a face. Momoi was so energetic early in the morning it was annoying. But what irritated her the most was that despite her dislike for this girl, she could never refuse her, because it would turn into another waterfall of words on Momoi's end and Hitomi mentally begged her not to do it to her.

At the sound of Aomine's name Hitomi winced. However, Momoi seemed to be as oblivious to others as ever.

- Say, Hitomi-chan, - Momoi's voice became rather quiet. - How about you come hangout with us sometime this week?

- And by 'us' you mean...

- Touou basketball team, of course! - Momoi exclaimed. - You see, actually, we decided it was a good idea to hang out together once in a while to make our bonds stronger...

- And why would you need me then? - Hitomi sensed the bitter truth and didn't like it.

- The thing is... I'm the only girl there! And compared to our middle school days those boys are so difficult to approach! Especially that glasses captain. He's so creepy! - Momoi made a bothered face.

- I know, right! - Hitomi exclaimed.

- And you never know what he's thinking!

- And the way he talks makes it sound like some ultra villain from manga!

- Haha, so true!

- Haha! ...! - Hitomi interrupted herself. She lost control and actually even laughed with Momoi. She felt like hitting the locker with her head.

- So, what do you say? - Momoi pulled closer to Hitomi's face, so close they could almost touch with their noses. Aomine's face stood right before Hitomi's eyes, but she couldn't refuse. She didn't even think he'd come to that get-together, he definitely didn't seem like that kind of person.

- Okay. Please tell me the date and time then, - Hitomi said monotonously.

- Really? You'll come? Thank you so much, Hitomi-chan! - Momoi glomped her. - Hey hey, Aomine-kun, isn't it great that Hitomi's coming with us, it's going to be so much fun with her, right?

Hitomi froze. Why does this have to happen to me..., she thought miserably.

- I don't care. Besides, I'm not going anyway, - she heard a low grumpy voice behind her back. But Hitomi never turned to face him.

- You are! I'm dragging you even if I have to bind you! - Momoi annoyed exclaimed. - You're the whole reason we decided to do this!

- I don't care about weaklings. I see no point in wasting my time on them either. The bell, Satsuki, - Aomine yawned and left.

- Hey, Aomine-kun, wait for me! - Momoi grabbed her bag and ran after Aomine. On her way she turned to Hitomi and showed a peace sign with a smile.

What a flashy way to behave, Hitomi thought. She definitely didn't have anything to counter Momoi with. But oh well, maybe it's my fate, Realizing she had sunk deeply into teenage depression, Hitomi slapped her cheeks to get real and went to class.

* * *

This evening was very warm. It was a bit windy but the sky was clear and there were a lot of stars swimming in the vast blue space of limitless boundaries. Hitomi loved stars. She could barely tell one constellation from another, but she loved watching them. The fact that she found truly fascinating was that even when some stars die, they continue sending light to the Earth due to the infinitely long distance between the planet and the star. Hitomi loved the idea of leaving one's own trace in this life even afer death, she thought it was respectworthy and wondered if she'd ever be able to become something more than she is now - an existence needed by others, an existence that changes others. But she knew she still had her whole life ahead of her, so she wasn't really grieving, at least that's how she'd always persuade herself. At around 10 p.m. her cellphone rang surprising her. The only one who could message would be Aomine but they didn't talk anymore. She hesitated to remove his contact information but decided to leave it be for the time being until she finally made up her mind.

Hitomi took the phone and found that it was a message from an unknown sender.

"Hitomi-chan! Are you doing fine? Sorry for messaging you so late! We have finally decided when to meet up! 4 p.m., Friday, that family restaurant next to the station. I think we'll go to karaoke after we have dinner. Don't be late! from Momoi".

It felt as if the message itself oozed some creepy punk aura. Hitomi closed her eyes tightly for a moment, then looked at the message again. There was also a P.S.

"P.S.: Dress cutely!"

What is this, a goukon? Isn't it supposed to be a male-only party? Somehow Hitomi had a bad feeling about this. While talking to Momoi she didn't sense anything, but now she thought that Momoi didn't tell her everything. "Cutely", Hitomi muttered. What does she mean by 'cute'? Hitomi looked at her closet. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either. She had a few dresses she has never worn yet, but the idea of wearing something feminine made the whole thing seem really awkward. Despite not really wanting to go there, she spent the last two hours choosing the outfit for the meet-up. The more she changed her clothes, the more she hated the whole idea of shopping and dressing up. In the end she chose a light blue dress with a flower pattern. I wonder if it's too much, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. But the dress was pretty prudent - the length of the skirt reached her knees. But the same thing couldn't be said about her cleavage. Hitomi didn't like hiding the top while showing the bottom. More like, she didn't understand the whole idea behind it. So the majority of her clothes had a more or less deep neck cut.

* * *

Hitomi arrived precisely at 4 p.m. at the promised place. Indeed, she had thought of being late on purpose but figured it wouldn't be so nice, since she wasn't the main figure of the night, so to speak. Besides, she hated being late and hating those that were always late. However, when she arrived everyone had already gathered.

- Oh, Yamada-san, was it? - the Kansai-ben guy came out of the small male crowd to greet Hitomi. - Imayoshi Shoichi. Nice to meecha. - Imayoshi did something similar to smiling. What's up with this person? S-scary! Hitomi knew the guy was the team's captain but her first impression of him was that of a snake. His eyes seemed to be always smiling, yet his smile didn't show any kindness.

- Like I said, Imayoshi-san, why did we invite an outsider to go with us? Isn't it supposed to be a team-only gathering? - A light-haired guy grumbled. Probably the tallest of the bunch, Wakamatsu Kousuke didn't like anything that was outside of his boundaries of 'reasonable'.

- C'mon, it's alright from time to time. You don't want Momoi to feel lonely with fourteen teenage boys, do you? - Imayoshi smiled. Creepy. Wakamatsu seemed to have thought the same as he sighed deeply.

- I'm Wakamatsu Kousuke. Y-yoroshiku, - he suddenly started stuttering and then his face turned the same color as Momoi's hair. Hitomi could do nothing but smile and bow, smile and bow to each and every member that introduced himself. As she learned their names (in fact, she could barely remember even the half of them), she realized that the lead wasn't here. Seem to have read her thoughts, Imayoshi turned to Momoi.

- Momoi, is Aomine coming?

- He said he's not! But I'm definitely going to drag him here anyway! - Momoi exclaimed as she puffed her cheeks.

- No need to.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice in utter surprise. Aomine was there, in his casual pants and a black shirt, yawning as if he really was dragged here by Momoi.

- Aomine-kun! - Momoi exclaimed. - But didn't you say you were going to ditch the meeting? - Aomine stopped his endless yawning and for a second Hitomi thought his gaze paused on her before looking at Imayoshi.

- I was hungry, so I figured I might as well eat here, this place is a favourite of mine afterall, - Aomine pointed at the family restaurant next to them. Wakamatsu seemed to have something to say but stopped. Hitomi could almost feel the tension that rose once Aomine came. He didn't seem to be liked by his own teammates, at least not as a person. That's kind of lonely, she thought. But the guy never seemed to need anyone but himself alone, so he didn't even think about it.

There were too many people, so they had to put a few tables together to be able to fit in. Coincidentally or not but Hitomi sat right in front of Aomine, however, the latter didn't seem to pay any attention to her, only being preoccupied by the menu and his desire to eat. The whole situation proved really hard to relax. To her grief, Momoi was sitting right next to Aomine. Hitomi started wondering when it'd be alright to head home. This was a torture.

As everyone got their orders, the general chatting started. Hitomi sat between two guys she's never seen before. They turned out to be two freshmen: Kenta and Sousuke. They were easy to talk to, but Hitomi got the vibe that Sousuke was the ladies' man which made it all the more disgusting. Kenta seemed to be a complete opposite, he kept on blabbering about computer games that Hitomi wasn't really interested in. The guy seemed to be really nice but clueless, and Hitomi, being a member of the adult world now (if sex was an exam to one) felt a bit sorry for the boy but at the same time happy, because he definitely didn't have any worries like Hitomi did. Hitomi envied him a bit. However, bored with Hitomi's passive reaction, Kenta soon found another victim to talk to. Hitomi felt a bit relieved but at the same time Sousuke didn't give her much space at all.

- You look so cute in this dress. Why haven't I seen you at school before? - Sousuke had a deep tender voice that became even more attractive when he talked quietly. Hitomi glance at Aomine. He was eating silently alone, occasionally getting into arguments with Momoi who seemed to win over all the attentions from boys. Hitomi suspected that Momoi was the main reason why everyone agreed to hang out together.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sousuke put his arm on hers and whispered in her ear if she wanted to take a walk, just the two of them. Hitomi blushed. Even though he was a lady-killer, it was still new to her to get so much attention. But at that very moment a piece of steak flew in the air and arrived on Sousuke's face. It seemed that Aomine and Momoi were having another argument.

- Oh, sorry. Just throw it away, - Aomine raised his hand with a smirk on his face and continued arguing with Momoi. Sousuke was so shocked to have something thrown at his face, he couldn't even throw the steak away. Hitomi took it with her bare hands and sent it flying to the nearest trash can. She wiped her hands with a tissue but after that Sousuke never held her hand again.

Right after dinner they went to the nearest karaoke bar. Aomine was forcefully made to go with them but refused to sing anything. The only reason he came was because he could eat more fast food here. At least now Hitomi could sigh with relief, since she and Aomine were separated by a bunch of basketball team newbies. Sousuke seemed to be nearby too.

- Hitomi-chan, why don't we slip out, just the two of us? - He caressed her shoulder. Hitomi's glance stopped on Aomine for a moment, he was watching them while stuffing his mouth with his fries.

Hitomi looked at Sousuke's face. He was handsome, probably a bit too handsome, he was the type she'd always ignore if she met outside school, but the guy knew how to treat women. For a moment there Hitomi wondered if he was just as good in bed. Why not? She thought. She touched his hand with hers.

- Okay. Let's go.

Sousuke and Hitomi left the money and unnoticed left the bar. When outside, they laughed and Hitomi asked where they should go then.

- Why don't we take a walk? - Sousuke offered and pointed at the road that led away from the station. Hitomi wasn't familiar with that road, so she agreed.

- Say, Hitomi-chan, do you have a boyfriend? - Sousuke smiled brightly at her.

- No, I don't, - Hitomi looked at the ground.

- Then do you want one?

- No, I don't.

- How about we get to know each other closer then? - Hitomi looked at him. This guy... what was on his mind?

- ... fine, - Hitomi replied quietly and they continued walking.

* * *

- Hey, where's Sousuke? - one of the newbies inquired as they took turns in singing karaoke.

- Haven't he and Yamada-san left around fifteen minutes ago? - Imayoshi replied confused.

- But isn't it bad? - another newbie wondered. - I've been with Sousuke since primary school and he's always been great at making girls fall for him. He'd always date them, get what he wanted and then left them. But none of the girls ever complained, since he's such a nice guy.

- Ehhh? Really? Wow, I wish he'd give me a couple of lessons! - another teammate added.

- Haha, no way. You wouldn't want to treat girls this badly, - the first newbie waves his hand in disbelief.

- Oh, by the way, where's Aomine-kun? - Momoi asked dumbfoundedly as she sipped on her cocktail. Everyone turned to where Aomine sat just a few moments ago. But now both he and his bag were gone.

- Jeez, finished his food and dumped us. This guy has never been reliable. He's a failure as a human, - Wakamatsu said irritatedly.

However, Momoi had another opinion about that.

* * *

As they were walking, Hitomi couldn't recognize where they were headed at all. The whole district seemed unfamiliar. Yes, it was Tokyo, a city of tens of millions of people, but it still was beautiful, yet a bit scary sometimes. A few minutes later they stopped in front of the entrance. Hitomi looked at the name: "Birds' Nest". A love hotel? He brought me to a love hotel? Hitomi heart started pounding really fast in fear.

- Hitomi-chan, why don't I make you feel good? - Sousuke leaned in and whispered in her ear. - I promise you it will be the best night in your life, - Sousuke licked her earlobe a bit. Hitomi winced. Someone... someone...! Suddenly the thought of doing it with Sousuke scared the hell out of her. But at that moment something flew in front of her eyes and the next moment she saw Sousuke lying on the asphalt, holding his head in pain.

- Don't bring girls to love hotels! - Aomine roared in anger. He then grabbed Sousuke by his collar and lifted him from the ground. - You, what were you planning on doing to her? - Aomine frowned.

- N-nothing...! - Sousuke seemed to be scared to death. Despite his handsome appearance he was very weak when it came to fights. But he then glanced at Hitomi and then at Aomine and asked. - I see now! The mighty and unstoppable Aomine -kun has fallen for some average girl! Buwahaha! What a surprise! This girl is so ugly I wondered if she'll ever find a boyfriend at all! - Sousuke's face twisted in a pained smile but the next moment Aomine's fist landed right on his nose, breaking it apart. He then released Sousuke who was left on the asphalt crying desperately from the pain and blood.

- Bastard! My face! My face! You're gonna pay for this!

- Huh? Really? - Aomine towered over him like a shadow from hell. Sousuke quickly grabbed his bag and ran away screaming something about revenge. The two were left there together. Aomine looked at Hitomi. Relieved from all the pressure and fear she's just experienced, Hitomi broke down in tears.

Aomine's angry expression changed into a serious one.

- I'm sorry I made you see something like that.

Hitomi wanted to say something, just anything, but couldn't as her tears were rolling down like a rain. Aomine silently stood there and watched her. He reached his hand and put it on her head. Being comforted by his warmth, Hitomi stood there crying for a while. Once she felt better, she came to her senses. She slapped away Aomine's hand and looked at him with anger.

- Don't do such things when you don't care at all, - tears started rolling down her face again and Hitomi escaped leaving Aomine alone contemplating on what to do next. He knew it was his fault, but he didn't know what to do to make things right. It was the first time in his life that he had screwed up. No basketball, no food, no gravure idols could get his mind off this. Aomine picked up his bag and slowly walked home.

**E/N: Oh man, can't wait to wrap this up! I'm impatiently waiting for the ending as well! Lol lol, Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fortunately, the next week was the last week before the holidays. First tense at the sole thought of having them see each other every day, Hitomi soon sighed with relief since Aomine would remain absent for the majority of time. It was nothing out of ordinary, since he has always been skipping classes. However, one thing she couldn't shake off was Momoi. The girl apparently decided they were friends now, and would try to drag Hitomi everywhere with her - from basketball practice to shopping. Hitomi would always refuse, but every time she saw Momoi's sad face, Hitomi's conscience would wake up. Momoi was especially persistent when it came to lunches. Since Aomine was not around most of the time, she was left eating alone (Momoi tended to ignore the fact that any guy at school would die from happiness if he could eat with her).

Today was no exception. This time Momoi invited Hitomi to eat lunch at the rooftop. Hitomi frowned: that place was full of memories to her and not enough time has passed for her to forget them. However, before she could say anything, Momoi grabbed her hand and dragged her to the roof. Hitomi could only pray for Aomine not to be there. When the door to the roof finally opened, there really was no one there. Hitomi closed her eyes for a moment. Momoi, oblivious to Hitomi's state of mind, sat right were Hitomi and Aomine used to eat lunch.

- Now now, don't be shy, Hitomi-chan, sit down! - Momoi jolly waved her hand.

Hitomi followed Momoi and sat next to her. They started eating in silence. It felt awkward. No no no, it felt incredibly awkward. Hitomi felt it was the weirdest situation she's has ever been in - she was eating lunch with the girl who took a way the person she liked. She cut off her ties with the object of her affection, yet she was getting friendlier with the reason of her broken heart. However, at that very moment Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by Momoi.

- Say, Hitomi-chan, you used to eat lunch here like this with Aomine-kun, right?

Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise.

- Why do you-

- I know a lot of things, Hitomi-chan. And just so you know, Aomine-kun has never said a single word about you. But I'm a girl too, you know? We do share this thing called intuition, - Momoi coyly smiled. But Hitomi turned away and continued eating her bento.

- What are you leading to? - Hitomi asked bluntly.

- Do you know that everyone is born kind into this world? Those who become cold and evil re simply influenced by the society, it's not like they were like that from the beginning. And some people never truly become cold, they just put on that mask that would allow them to ease their pain, so to speak, but in fact they genuinely care about others, and don't want to hurt anyone.

Momoi spoke in riddles that left Hitomi wondering where this all was leading to.

- Hitomi-chan, what do you think of people like that?

- Why are you asking me this? - Hitomi asked frowning.

- Just answer it, - Momoi slightly smiled.

- ... I don't know. Why would anyone put on a mask that would only make it harder for them to exist in this world? We all have good and bad times, sometimes we experience things that we want to forget, but it doesn't mean that we have to run away from it. It's what cowards do. I think people have to face everything straight on.

- Cowards? Then let me ask this: is choosing the easiest way out - the thing only cowardly people do?

- No, - Hitomi replied after a pause. - Sometimes, when you get tired of it, or when you've been through too much pain and disappointment, you just choose the quickest way to solve everything. Or sometimes, you just don't see any other option, - Hitomi looked at Momoi.

- You're right! - Momoi smiled. - But do you also know this - just like people can change one for the worse, they can also change one for the better, make one look for the best solution, not for the easiest one.

Hitomi stared at Momoi who suddenly became serious.

- I think you've changed Aomine-kun, Hitomi-chan. He must have noticed it himself by now. He's a basketball prodigy. He's not smart, but when it comes to basketball he's our ace. However, he's so strong, everyone gives up upon realizing his strength. Aomine-kun hasn't always been like that. He, too, used to enjoy life and basketball just like everyone else, and he used to be the inspiration for the rest of the club members. But at some point he became so strong, that all the opponents he faced would give up in the middle of the game. He became so disappointed in basketball since he hasn't been able to find an opponent strong enough that would allow him to truly enjoy the game. The bitterness from not being able to enjoy the thing you love them most made Aomine-kun became what he is now. However, it doesn't mean his heart has changed as well.

Momoi paused and looked at the sky, her eyes a bit sad, before turning to Hitomi once again.

- I don't know for sure what kind of relationship you two had, but I know for sure that both of you have changed after that, and it pains me to see how you two drift apart now, because of some unknown reason.

"The reason is you", thought Hitomi but didn't say it out loud. It was none of Momoi's business, but somehow Hitomi felt she had to talk this out with her to avoid any misunderstandings.

- Momoi-san, you know Aomine-kun so well, you must really treasure him, - Hitomi noticed sadly.

- Hehe, of course I do! We've been together for ages! I do treasure him, he's a very important person to me, - Momoi smiled as she seemed to remember something nice from the childhood. - But, - she looked at Hitomi, - he's always been a friend to me, he was, he is now and he will be - that's not going to change. But I don't want to be a bother to him.

- You love him so much? - Hitomi asked, it was a bit of a shock.

- Ahaha, Hitomi-chan, what are you saying? I've never harbored any feelings like that towards Aomine-kun! - Momoi waved her hand in disbelief and laughed. - My heart's already stolen.

- By whom? - Hitomi blurted out. Afterall, she was very curious about the object of this beauty's affection, since she she seemed to have turned down every single cool guy at school.

- Oh, he's a former teammate of mine, his name is Tetsu-kun! He's so incredible! He's sweet, nice, he's got a gentle voice! He gave me an ice cream and that's how I realized he's the one! - Momoi exclaimed and dreamily smiled. Hitomi couldn't help but think that she was surrounded by pink aura now that was too dazzling to bear.

- Then... - Hitomi stared at Momoi in surprise. - What about Aomine-kun?

- And what about Aomine-kun? - Momoi asked back as if in surprise. - He's never had a girlfriend. A lot of girls used to have a crush on him, but he's always behaved like a big basketball idiot. He doesn't even know how to reject a girl properly! He looks so scary they just all run away in tears! - Momoi exclaimed as if in disbelief.

- Haha, what's up with that. That's totally like him, - Hitomi laughed.

- I know, right! - Momoi laughed as well. - Basketball has always been his only partner, but times change, and who knows, even Aomine-kun could change! - Momoi chuckled.

- Yeah, - Hitomi smiled.

- You laughed at last, - Momoi looked at Hitomi making the latter blush. - I'm not sure what happened, but his mind has been preoccupied with something, so he hasn't come to train at all.

Hitomi looked at Momoi questioningly.

- I'm sure it must have been his fault from the start, but that guy doesn't always mean what he says. He cares a lot more than he shows and his attitude is just for the show. You need to learn to read between the lines, Hitomi-chan. I'm not asking you to make up with him right away, but if possible, give him a chance. I really want to be friends with you, Hitomi-chan, let's eat lunch like this some other time!

Hitomi didn't know how to react to these words. She marveled at Momoi's intuition, even though the latter really didn't know what exactly happened between them (and it was a relief), but she seemed to understand both Hitomi and Aomine. Momoi's eyes seemed to be able to read between the lines as well. That was kind scary, Hitomi thought.

Having finished her bento, Momoi stood up and walked to the door but paused before leaving and turned to Hitomi.

- I'm not asking you to make the first step, Hitomi-chan. You don't look like someone who'd do that, but at least listen to him if he has anything to say, - Momoi smiled and left the roof.

Hitomi hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees. Her mind was in the middle of digesting this huge amount of information she's just received from Momoi. But the biggest point here was that there was nothing going on between Momoi and Aomine. Hitomi couldn't believe she threw a fit twice (!) because of a reason that never actually existed. She was angry at herself. Now, looking back, her behaviour seemed to be stupid. But no matter how much she cared for him, she couldn't make the first step, Momoi was right. She wasn't this type of person. But she had the rest of the day to figure out what to do.

* * *

It was already evening, almost bedtime, when Hitomi hear someone ring the doorbell. Her mom was home, so she wasn't scared but it still felt unpleasant, since she wasn't waiting for any guests.

Already in her pjs, Hitomi put her sports jacket on and opened the door.

Deja vu. This feeling of awkwardness stroke again. not just that, but Hitomi was overcome by all sorts of emotions that were currently impossible to manage properly, given that she was already sleepy. The one who rang was Aomine, wearing a white shirt and green pants - his usual summer sports outfit. He was also wearing a green hoodie since it was a little breezy outside.

- ...

- ...

- You don't look good, - Hitomi noticed big dark circles under his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept for a month.

- I haven't slept properly in a while, - Aomine confirmed Hitomi's guess.

- Oh, - Hitomi looked away.

- ...

- ...

- There is something I want to say. You don't have to say anything. Just listen, - Aomine said quietly but seriously. Even his voice showed how tired he was. What kind of face was he making right now? Hitomi was not brave enough to meet his eyes right now.

- Okay, but let's talk outside. I'll be back in a minute, - Hitomi left the door open and ran to her room to change. She didn't want her mom to hear them, so she figured the small park nearby would be a good place for a talk.

As she finished changing, she returned to Aomine. For a moment she caught a glimpse of his face, he looked like he was concentrating real hard to think about something. And probably that's what wore him out.

- Let's go, - Hitomi said and they walked to the park in silence.

**E/N: If you were anticipating some action, sorry to disappoint! I heavily focus on Aomine and Hitomi's interactions. so I place my bet on them! The next chapter will be out shortly. Thank you very much for your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

The road to the park seem to take forever even though it was only five minutes away from Hitomi's neighborhood. She kept her eyes focused on the ground and wouldn't dare to look up at Aomine despite her wish to see what kind of face he was making.

The park itself was small, it was more of a playground for kids with a few swings here and there, a small make-believe house with a round roof, and a few benches. Once there, Aomine placed himself on the metal fence that surrounded the playground and barely reached the height of his hips. He lowered his body and looked at Hitomi but didn't say anything.

The girl looked scared, he thought. It was nothing unusual, all the girls he rejected so far would run away with the same expression of fear on their faces, but they could fear him for all he could care. But this time he cared. The only girl who dared to take the initiative with him looked as if she was about to cry. He was really bad with crying. Whenever Satsuki cried, he'd only stand there and pat her head, that's all he could think of but it always seemed enough for her but it wasn't enough this time. Aomine remembered vividly how Hitomi slapped his hand away when he tried to comfort her. For the first time he was angry at himself and clueless about what to do. He didn't know how to comfort people, nor he had ever bothered to do so. The last few days he spent playing with the ball alone, having abandoned club training. His mind was preoccupied with the situation, and he couldn't properly sleep. His stress was wearing him out, and realizing he wouldn't last long, Aomine gathered his pride and asked Satsuki for advice.

_"Hey, let's say you've done something wrong and got someone else involved even though you didn't want to, what would you do?"_

_"Eh? How unusual, Aomine-kun asking wise questions like that. Could it be you have started to mature?"_

_"Shut up. It's just a "what if" question."_

_"Hmm... then I would apologize with all my heart to that person and let him know my feelings."_

_"I see..."_

With that in mind, Aomine wandered to Hitomi's house. He didn't prepare what he wanted to say, so it felt awkward.

- Our deal. I don't want it to be over, - Aomine said bluntly and looked at Hitomi.

- Huh? - Hitomi wasn't sure she heard him right.

- I got so worked up about not being able to eat a tasty bento I ended up skipping a lot of classes this week, - Aomine scratched the back of his neck and sighed. Hitomi stared at him without blinking. Was that guy serious? Is this all why he came here? She wondered in shock. How any more oblivious could he get? Hitomi turned to leave but at that moment she heard a slight hit - Aomine hit the fence with his hand.

- Damn it! What I'm trying to say is... being with you is fun, - he kept on ruffling his hair as he looked away in embarrassment. Hitomi paused and looked at him. Aomine's gaze fell on the ground and then slowly went up to meet Hitomi's.

- I don't know how to do this... damn it, why do I have to explain everything... - Aomine mumbled, cursing to himself as he closed his eyes. He then looked at Hitomi again. She stood there, listening to him quietly. She was less than a meter away from him, he could almost feel her warmth but he couldn't reach it. She wouldn't let him. What does he have to do to get through this barrier? Aomine gazed at her in thought. Hitomi stood there without saying a word as well, but broke the silence a few moments later saying:

- Momoi-san told me to listen properly to whatever you had to say, - Hitomi looked away. - She said you're not good at expressing your own feelings.

- You know, why does Satsuki always come up whenever we're talking?

This guy... does he really never pay attention to other people?

- I thought that you and Momoi-san were going out - Hitomi said very quietly.

- Oh... huh? What?! How did that idea even cross your mind? That's impossible! - Aomine seemed to be genuinely surprised to hear that as he waved his hands in disbelief. - Jeez, just how is it even possible?...

- But what was I supposed to think? - Hitomi exclaimed. - You left me to go after her even though we were in the middle of-, - Hitomi paused and blushed. - Not to mention that you're generally so close with her, thoughts like this are to be expected! - Hitomi's voices started rise, so did her frustration. - You never say anything! You totally ignore me in class all the time!

- Huh? But I usually sleep in the classroom! Why would you need to talk during class?

- Because we, girls, are like that!

- I don't get you! - Aomine rose his voice as well. - And besides, what's up with me leaving back then? It was a serious issue!

- But the issue with me was not serious enough for you to stay, right?

- Why do you have to compare this and that? - Aomine roared.

- Because what am I left to think when you dump me for another girl? - Hitomi exclaimed rather loudly and tears started falling down her face.

- O-oi...

- Shut up, you stupid jerk! You've never cared since the beginning! You were never serious! That's why because of your attitude even your greatest love, basketball, gave up on you! -! - Hitomi bit her tongue. She didn't mean that, it was too much. She looked at Aomine but the latter only frowned as he met her gaze.

- It's true I wasn't serious in the beginning, but you couldn't know if my feelings could change, - Aomine said calmly. - Maybe it's the same with basketball. In fact, I haven't given it much thought, - he looked at the sky. - I have never really given anything much thought. I just took action, without thinking, - Aomine paused. - I know I hurt you. I'm sorry.

Hitomi continued crying as she looked at the ground again. She wanted to pinch herself for not being able to even present a single reasonable thought in their conversation, but the emotions took the best of her. She only managed to nod in reply to Aomine's words.

- I'm sorry, - he said again. - I won't leave you alone again. Please, don't cry, - Aomine said faintly.

Hitomi lifted her face and looked at him. Aomine looked as serious as ever. It obviously took a lot of effort for him to come here and think about all these things, let alone say them out loud.

- I couldn't sleep for the past few days because I kept thinking about you, - Hitomi looked at him surprise. - I didn't know what to say when I came here, but I wanted to see you again.

- T-that thing... about the change of heart you were talking about, what did you mean? - Hitomi asked timidly.

- I-I've said that already, haven't I? - Aomine exclaimed, flustered. - Err... ever since we started our "deal" I've been able to think only about you.

- Don't say such embarrassing things out loud!

- You made me say it!

Hitomi giggled.

- You smiled, - Aomine looked at Hitomi with a slight smile but then his face became serious again. Hitomi saw the new Aomine today. She saw him blush, she saw him being all mature and grown up. This guy, she liked him.

- Hey... Can I touch you? - Aomine's hand reached for Hitomi's face but stopped before it could touch her skin, as if waiting for permission. Hitomi only closed her eyes and slightly nodded in response.

Aomine's hand gently brushed her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her forehead, her eyes and pulled her in for an embrace. Hitomi froze. It was the first time anyone's ever been so gentle with her. She felt his warmth, his strength and it felt soothing. Hitomi shyly lifted her hands and wrapped her arms around Aomine's back. He pressed his face into her hair and she could feel his breathing as he smiled at the feeling of her arms on his back. She felt his arms tighten around her and did the same, wondering if it was alright to be at least a bit confident. Hitomi hid her face in Aomine's chest and could hear his heart beat very fast which was another proof that he was nervous as well.

After a while Aomine pulled away but only to kiss her. He gently cupped her cheek with one hand, while pulling her body closer to him with the other, and softly kissed her on the lips. His lips were hot and wet and so familiar that all the tension Hitomi felt seemed to disappear completely. Aomine then took her hand and led them inside that small house with the round roof. She sat down and leaned on the wall, Aomine following her actions. He kissed her again. And again. And again. He then brushed her hair away from her neck and covered it with slow warm kisses. Hitomi lifted her arms slightly, used to the process that his hands would go for her waist underneath her shirt next, but Aomine suddenly hugged her again instead.

- W-what is it? - Hitomi asked in a voice that was a bit shaky.

Aomine breathed in her scent as his nose touched her neck. He didn't reply and just sat there for a few seconds. He slowly pulled away and touched Hitomi's forehead with his while looking her right in the eyes.

- We don't have school tomorrow. Do you have any plans for tonight?

Hitomi blushed. She knew very well what Aomine was implying. Hitomi averted her gaze.

- I don't, - she bit her lip. - Do you want to come to my house? My mother must have already left for her night shift, and dad's on a business trip, s-so... - Hitomi's face became as red as a tomato. Aomine found it amusing and laughed quietly.

- I do.

He stood on his feet and stretched his hand to Hitomi, offering her help to get on her feet as well. Hitomi grabbed it and stood up. However, Aomine didn't let go of her hand all the way home, even though she could clearly see how embarrassed he was. His big hand was fully covering hers, Hitomi wondered if it was what happiness was like. She suddenly had that urge to kiss the palms of his hands but figured it would be a bit inappropriate, given the current mood, so she put the pervert in her to sleep.

At home, Hitomi showed him around and left Aomine in the kitchen while she went to take a shower. Either he was always hungry, or it was a stress reliever, Aomine was dead hungry and ate everything that was cooked by her mother.

While he was showering, Hitomi lay in her bed naked, under the blanket, wondering how she's supposed to behave from now on. She suddenly felt really shy. How could I get naked so easily in front of Aomine-kun before? She wondered. At that moment Aomine went out of the shower wearing his pants and drying his hair with a towel. He turned the light off, tossed the towel away and slipped under the blanket. Hitomi squeezed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for a sleepless night, but instead, Aomine pulled her as close as possible to him and hugged her tightly.

- A-aomine-kun? - Hitomi started hesitatingly.

- Today I just want to sleep like this, - Aomine pulled up the blanket to cover Hitomi's body and pulled her in for another hug. His skin was still moist after the shower. It felt really good.

- Jeez, this whole thing has stressed me out. I'm not used to handling such situations. I'm dead tired now, - Aomine let out a big sigh. Hitomi chuckled.

- Why, you... - Aomine frowned, teasing.

Hitomi lightly pinched his nose and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

- Then I'll see you tomorrow, - she smiled.

- Yeah, g'night, - Aomine mumbled and she could hear his steady breath just a few moments later. He must have been really tired, Hitomi thought as she caressed his hair. Positioning herself in his arms with her face buried in his chest, Hitomi peacefully drifted away into the dream world.

**E/N: This is not the end, because I would like to elaborate on their relationship from now on. I'm probably more influenced by josei manga than shoujo. Thank you for the faves and follows! Please review!**

**P. S. Not sure if you agree with Aomine's behaviour being natural in this one, but it's my personal view of how he'd behave with a girl based on what I've read in manga, in the PSP game and from anime. Because no matter how much of a sports freak he is, he's still human and a healthy teenage boy. So I hope our views are not too different^^**

**P.P.S. I should stop spoiling stuff in my comments lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hitomi dreamed of being wrapped with something very soft and warm. She dreamed of being wrapped on an eternally long blanket that seemed to be the most comfortable place on the earth. That blanket seemed to be pure happiness, a perfect place to be and Hitomi didn't even want to think of the idea of having to let it go. However, she was being forced back into the real world. "No, no! Don't take it away from me!", - she was panicking. But it was too late: Hitomi opened her eyes and felt something hot on her right breast, not to mention she was almost sweating from something big and hot pressing against her body from behind. Hitomi looked at her breast and saw a tanned hand and remembered everything that happened yesterday. Aomine seemed to be awake and already harassing her body.

- Wha- what are you doing? - Hitomi couldn't help but exclaim. The guy didn't even seem to be bothered if she was asleep or not.

- It's fine, isn't it, - Aomine chuckled into her ear and gently bit it.

- You! Do you ever think of anything else besides sex? - Hitomi looked at the clock - it was only 11 a.m. It was pretty early considering that they returned home late last night. - What time do you think it is?

- It's the best thing to wake up to in the morning, - Aomine murmured with pleasure as he leaned in to her breasts and sucked on her nipple.

- At least let me brush my teeth!

- Later, - was what Hitomi could understand from Aomine's words since his mouth was preoccupied with her breasts. She tried to turn around to face him, but Aomine firmly held her in his arms.

- Stay still.

Hitomi has already gotten used to Aomine's behaviour when they were having sex. He would always be his playful self in the beginning, but would always become serious all of a sudden when they were really getting into it. Sometimes she wondered which one was the real Aomine. But in fact, it didn't matter that much since she enjoyed it anyway.

Aomine's hot mouth continued licking and kissing her everywhere - from her right breast, to her armpit, shoulders, neck and ear as she was lying on her side. She felt his right hand travel to her stomach which trembled at the sudden sensation. Aomine slowly traced it with his fingers and then, determined, went south. Hitomi let out a moan.

- See? Feels good, doesn't it? - he smirked as he looked at her. Hitomi let out another moan in reply as his hand continued rubbing against her most sensitive spot. Not stopping, Aomine covered Hitomi's mouth with his left hand. - Not so loud. You don't want your mom to find out, do you?

Hitomi slightly opened her eyes and looked at him. Aomine was triumphantly smiling. This guy, he's so unfair. He always has me wrapped around his finger, thought. She knew he was not someone to mess with from the beginning, but it still hurt her pride whenever he made a face like this. Unable to stifle her moans Hitomi pressed her lips against Aomine's hand. Being heard or seen by her mother was the last thing she could wish for in this world. She knew it would be more reasonable to quit their activities with other people being at home but she was too weak to reject the pleasure Aomine gave to her. Hitomi could already hear wet sounds coming from where Aomine's hand was touching. It was embarrassing. These sounds seemed to fill up the whole room, and it was incredibly embarrassing to be the one making them. However, beside her, Aomine seemed to be even more turned on by the sounds as she felt him become hard as he pressed against her back. He stopped touching her and licked his fingers. Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut. She was no match for that guy afterall. The next moment she felt his tip touch her slightly as if teasing but he didn't enter her. Hitomi stretched her hand trying to guide him in but Aomine grabbed it halfway.

- Say what you want me to do.

- N... nngh! - Hitomi moaned again as he breathed into her ear with his deep voice resonating within her mind. It sent shivers down her body.

- Come on, say it, - Aomine put one of his fingers in her mouth. - If you don't, I'll stop right here.

Hitomi could almost feel his evil grin. This man was driving her crazy.

- I... want you... inside... me, - Hitomi became red as a tomato.

- Good girl, - Aomine whispered to her ear and entered her.

- Mm.., - nibbling on Aomine's finger Hitomi tried to stifle the sounds she was making. Aomine lifted her leg and held it by the knee as he was steadily thrusting into her. It wasn't fast this time, but his thrusts were deep, touching the farthest spots inside Hitomi's body making her tremble. Aomine pulled Hitomi's head closer and kissed her on the lips. Her tongue was also trembling, but it was hot. Her eyes were half-closed and the image of this sultry look made him increase the speed. Hitomi was about to give out a loud cry but he covered her mouth with his, covering her body with his arms. His hands covered her breasts and squished them slightly.

- What? Not there yet? - Aomine's hand reached the wet spot and pinched it. At this moment Hitomi body started shaking and she climaxed. Not pausing to let her catch her breath, Aomine continued entering her until he climaxed himself. After that he wrapped his arms around her, panting, and they stayed like that for a while without saying anything. Then, as Aomine's grip loosened, Hitomi turned to face him. Aomine was lying there with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. Hitomi gently caressed his cheek with her hand, making him open his eyes. Neither said anything. Aomine leaned in and gently kissed Hitomi once again before wrapping his arms around her again. Hitomi lay on his chest and could hear his heartbeat grow steady bit by bit. Aomine ruffled her hair and laughed.

- Didn't I say that it's the best thing to do in the morning?

Hitomi laughed in reply. This guy has completely won her over, there was no mistaking it. And she was being taken in by his pace. At this point she didn't mind at all. Aomine's heartbeat was very soothing and soon Hitomi started to drift away into the dream world again.

- Now breakfast! Jeez, I'm so hungry, - Aomine suddenly got up and, still naked, went to take the shower prompting Hitomi forget about peace once again.

- Hey, are planning to go outside the room like that? - Hitomi exclaimed. - At least put something on! - She threw Aomine's pants and a shirt at him.

- Huh? How troublesome. It'd all be good if I sneak in while she's not there, - Aomine sighed, annoyed, but he still put the clothes on. As soon as he exited the room, Hitomi plopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. This morning didn't seem any different from all those times they had sex, but still, this time felt a bit different. Today's Aomine seemed to be a bit more... gentle. But the thought that all he wanted from her was only sex hadn't fully escaped Hitomi's mind. I just need to face the problems as they come and go, she thought. No need to worry needlessly. Yosh! Hitomi stretched her whole body and jumped off the bed. Having wrapped herself in a towel, she went to another bathroom they had at home.

* * *

Despite being worried about her mother, Hitomi soon realized that the house was empty. Her mom either was with one her girlfriends or stayed at the hospital once again. Either way, her and Aomine were alone now. Hitomi felt a bit anxious, because she was not sure how she had to behave now.

- And here I thought you'd join me! Tch, what a disappointment, - Aomine grumbled as he poured a glass of water in the kitchen. Hitomi knew he wanted to take a shower together but it was too much after what had happened back in her room. Besides, she needed to put her thoughts and feelings in order.

- So? Are you going to cook or not? - Aomine turned to her.

- Huh? - Hitomi lifted her brows in response. She was going to but his almighty attitude made her regret the idea.

- I'm so hungry, I'd eat three burgers. Or four.

- Just for your notice: I don't cook burgers. I don't cook junk food, - Hitomi came closer to Aomine and pointed her finger at him. - If you're going to eat my food, you're going to eat healthy food.

- Haaaa? No way!

- You don't get a say in here, - Hitomi said firmly and turned to the stove. She heard Aomine go 'tch' but he still obediently sat at the table and waited.

In a bit everything was ready. Hitomi cooked a complete Japanese breakfast with miso soup, omurice, and some side dishes. Aomine beamed at the look of this. With a fast "itadakimasu!" he digged in.

- It's delicious! Screw burgers, this is the best food I've ever eaten! - he exclaimed while stuffing his mouth with huge bites of omurice.

- Hey! At least don't eat without me! - Hitomi exclaimed but smiled at the look of Aomine eating. Whenever he was eating (and she saw him eat her food only) he'd turn into a normal teenage boy, so innocent that it was difficult to believe that this innocent boy was actually a monster when it came to basketball.

- Hitomi sat next to him and started eating as well. It felt natural. Despite the fact they were so different why did it feel so natural to be together like this? Hitomi wondered. She looked at Aomine who didn't seem to notice anything else besides food and smiled again remembering his face and everything he said yesterday.

- You do the dishes.

- Haaaa? Don't wanna!

- Are you sure you want to eat again? - Hitomi smiled devilishly with a knife in her hand.

- Jeez, okay okay.

Once they were done eating, Aomine obediently did the dishes. As he was standing near the counter Hitomi came up to him and hugged him from behind.

- What is it? - Aomine asked without turning his head.

Hitomi rubbed her nose against his back.

- Nothing.

- I see... - Aomine continued doing the dishes without shaking Hitomi off.

- I like you, - Hitomi muttered as quietly as she could into his back.

Aomine froze. Hitomi blushed but hugged him tightly instead of drawing back.

- Yeah, I know, - Aomine said in a low voice without showing his face. However, his hands stopped washing and covered Hitomi's instead. They were wet and cold but Hitomi could still feel the warmth they emitted. The back she was leaning on gave her the comfort and security she needed.

* * *

- No, I'm not at home... I dunno when I'll be back... Not your business... Hey, I said not your business, shut up, Satsuki! - Aomine exclaimed as he was talking on his cellphone. Aomine winced at the sound of Momoi's name but she knew she had to get used to it, since Aomine and Momoi were childhood friends and there's no way he'd stop communicating with her even if Hitomi asked so. But she couldn't help but be curious about how close those two were. But come to think of it, are we even going out? Is it alright to call him my boyfriend? Hitomi was puzzled. No matter how much she tried to remember yesterday, she couldn't remember Aomine ever saying he liked her or that he wanted to date her. A wave of worry covered Hitomi's heart. She suddenly realized how unsuitable her "I like you" could be. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

- Oi. Oi! I'm talking you, Hitomi, - Hitomi got dragged out of her thoughts by Aomine who his arm on her shoulder. - What's wrong with you? Pay a bit more attention, would you? - He sighed.

- Err... Um.. oh, - Hitomi mumbled in reply since he caught her off-guard.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Hitomi caught herself wondering if Aomine was ever going to leave. Being alone with him suddenly became difficult.

- Hey, what's up with you since a while ago?

- Just thinking, - Hitomi averted his gaze but Aomine caught her by her chin and made her look at him.

- Don't look away when I'm talking to you, - Aomine leaned in for a passionate kiss leaving Hitomi unable to protest at all.

Needing to catch her breath, Hitomi pushed him away. However, Aomine didn't move an inch. Hitomi grew desperate.

- Look at me, - Aomine cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her again, this time very gently. The next thing she knew, Hitomi was pushed down on the couch. Since there was not enough space, Aomine was lying right on top of her and that wasn't the best idea. The guy weighed at least 80 kilos and he could easily crush her with his weight alone. However, Aomine soon let go of her lips and lay on the side, having wrapped his arms around Hitomi.

- Eh? - Hitomi tried to get up but it was futile. Aomine's grip was unbeatable.

- I'm going to sleep. You stay here, - Aomine ordered with his eyes already closed.

- But what if I need to go to the toilet?

- You don't.

- Ugh.

Damn, this guy, despite behaving so nonchalantly he's actually a good observer.

- We woke up just a few hours ago! - Hitomi tried to protest.

- I wanna sleep till dinner. And you sleep with m-, - Aomine fell asleep.

So fast! Hitomi thought in shock. The whole day seemed to be spent in vain.

Hitomi looked at Aomine's peaceful face as he slept with his mouth slightly open. Oh well, whatever, Hitomi smiled to herself, played her head on his arm and fell asleep as well.

**E/N: This is a short lovey-dovey chapter about these two. I felt like writing something completely normal for a change, so here you go! Please review!**


End file.
